


Cure

by LittleGrim



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Amazing kids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bitch Rika, Brazilian Wax MC, Close call with Death, Comfort, Crush at First Sight, Defender Nurse Seven!, Drug Use, Dry Humping, F/M, False Memories, Fear of Discovery, First Dates, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Group Therapy, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Illness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Little of Ray's route, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Phone Call, Lust at First Sight, MC Hates Doctors, MC has secrets, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attack, Phone Sex, Polygamy, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Someone finally gets a cat!, Stalking, Sweet Seven, Threesome - F/M/M, Unknowingly falling for twins, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, being drugged, maybe~, poor saeran, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrim/pseuds/LittleGrim
Summary: Mint Eye has a new goal in mind for the Elixir. Finally finding the perfect person to test it on should prove to the world that Paradise is possible but will Saeran/Unknown be able to bring himself to test it on someone he loves? How will the RFA react when they found out MC's secret?*This is a mix of Zen's Normal Ending and Seven's Good Ending. Following into and after the Secret Endings. It is also a little off-script, meaning I'm not quoting the exact story board.*





	1. Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> If I am an angel, paint me with black wings. So I can hide in the shadows easier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran starts his first look at MC and watches her from afar before starting his game with her. 
> 
> Until MC falls by Saeran only using his voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to get ahold of me? My Tumblr is: LittleGrims-Cure, please comment and let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! I wanted to thank FanfictionConnectionWordpress and FantansyImmortal, both of you have encouraged me to write for myself, made me feel confident and have given me great advice. I appreciate knowing these two beautiful women. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys Cure, the start is slow before it speeds up, there quite a bit of fluff chapters and there lots of different POV's. Have fun!

What a stupid, stupid girl. If she wasn't exactly what his Savior wanted for their new mission, then he would have skipped over her from the list his past self put had together. But just like Ray thought than, Saeran knew she was perfect now and damn, he hates it. If only they could have gotten to her two years ago as planned everything could have been finished by now and Luciel would finally be gone for good. It was all this stupid girls fault. Saeran was stuck doing nothing while they waited and he wasn't allowed to go near her. Until now. It didn't take long to find MC out of hundreds of girls, her arrival was perfect timing. It wasn't that fate bullshit, just a coincidence.

He thought back to the requirements of who they needed:

Pretty. Charming. Good listener. Caring. Selfless. Easy to control if need be. But also, has depression or ptsd or any other type of health problems. Didn't matter what kind. 

It was fucking hard not choosing her! Given her past. Her mind and body had to be a mess by now. She didn't fit one thing on the list, though. He didn't like thinking about how she actually looks compared to the CCTV his screen displayed or to the pictures he had others go out and take of MC. In person though... Pretty doesn't fit her, the word belittled how she actually looked... The chills on the back of his neck and down his spine just from staring at MC made him uncomfortable. She was caring as well but only to others, not herself, Saeran had come to learn. Intriguing... abnormal compared to so many other people, even to those in Mint Eye. 

Mint Eye already had a different girl in mind over two years ago which Ray, of course was not fond of and begged to look through the files of the girls once more. His Savior was not please at first, not until a "new" idea came to her. Cure someone incurable. Then came MC. Ray had chosen her the moment he saw her picture taped in front of the file, the idiot didn't even read what was wrong with her at first. Yes, she ended up being perfect but she ruined everything before they had a chance. Now that he was this close to MC he almost didn't want to wait to test out what was eventually going to be done to the girl anyway but he'll hold back. She deserves to be hurt for making him wait this long.

He remembers how pathetic Ray was as he let himself get so worried over the girl, the idiot had to have countless cleansings. Whatever Ray felt for MC was strong as they didn't work like normal for weeks. It was entertaining to find out the boy had someone put a camera in MC's hospital room before the ritual happened. Who, Saeran didn't know, he couldn't remember. He was still groggy with a fever from his treatment when he found the hidden file but enjoyed watching the girl become pale as a ghost. Watched how she laughed at nothing but her own thoughts. Watched how she wake in tears but ran in the bathroom as soon as the nurse checked on her. Which pulled out her IV line. Oh how he wished there was audio attached to the surveillance video he watched. She eventually got better and even had therapy and Physical therapy in her small hospital room. No one ever went to visit her. Then that day came and he seriously hated it when she was finally released. Not being able to see MC every minute he wanted too, got on his nerves. Before long, thanks to the Elixir and his work, he was back to normal. Remembering that she's nothing but a pawn. 

He turned his eyes back towards the small group, the Believer that was planted in one of the chairs was twitching nervously and biting his nails. Probably freaked out from being away from their home but he almost turned around to look at Saeran, that would've been a mistake. 

_'Don't even think about it dumbass!'_ Saeran growl in his mind.

Before Saeran had to move back into the more shadowed part of the hallway, the other mans head snapped forward. Saeran chanced a look at what made the guy calm down so quickly... Ah, MC was kneeling in front of him. She seemed to be worried but she just smiled at the intruder in her group and was whispering something. By the way the Believer was looking at her in awe it wasn't getting through to him. At least, Saeran didn't think so. All the poor fool did was smile and nod, as she walked away his glassy but dull eyes followed her. Well, maybe she was perfect for their Believers as well and not just the RFA? Just like their Savior. Wait. No, she's not good enough to be compared to his Savior!

_'Focus'_

She let everyone tell their story, whether if it was about their struggles of the past or present, their newest tests results or whine about one's that they needed done. One was waiting to see if they were "in the clear of not" but smiled hopefully as if they were already. Everyone clapped after each person spoke. This is definitely taking to long. Damnit! So annoying. Some passed. And surprisingly she didn't push them, if it were his Savior or him and they had to wait for answers, the Disciple got punished or thrown away. Mint Eye needed obedience and loyalty. 

If the ones that passed looked about to tear up or some were already crying before they even talked then MC would either hold their hands, hug them or kneel in front of them like she did to his Believer. Every so often she would hum while nodding in understanding and it sounded like a purr to Saeran. 

When she finally got to his man Saeran got nervous, the guy was still shaking a little and Saeran almost thought he was going to pass after a solid minute went by. Even if they went over this script nonstop the night before while the Elixir worked through his veins just so he would remember this shit as best as he could. Hell, the guy was holding the "Medical" folder in his hands with all the information on what to say! Saeran honestly didn't understand why his Savior chose this man to "help" him when he was prepared to do everything himself. 

The man finally stood, not once had he taken his eyes off of MC while she walked around the room. But her kind smile seemed to help the Believers nerves. "Be- I mean, hello my name is... Beodeul. I'm here because I just found out that I have Metastatic Melanoma and heard of this meeting from a few nurses from a different hospital. I was told it looks bad but I'm just not sure what stage I have..." Well shit. At least he got the name of the cancer right but he seriously couldn't remember a fucking number? That was the easiest and most important part! "Anyway! I'm glad to have met you!" The fool was about to bow to MC before remembering his bows belong only to their Savior. Saeran was pissed. Apparently, he brought the dumbest member in Magenta with him. 

_'I need a cig.'_

Now, Saeran waited since he has been so curious to see how MC would react to this. Would she not buy it and call the guy out or freak out at the mention of that particular type of cancer? Of course she'll freak and probably leave the room to hide her little tears. She's a weakling. Saeran smirked, he knew he'd be right, he always was.

Surprisingly enough, all he saw was sadness in her large dark eyes. Oh, she must be thinking about herself and is just having a nice pity party inside that beautiful head of hers.

_'Beautiful? Nope. Not at all.'_

"I'm so sorry. Finding out this type of news is extremely hard even on the toughest souls. Just remember that even if you feel alone," she paused and let her gaze pass over everyone in the room quickly. Even with Saeran who still stood by the door. His heart flipped when her eyes lingered on him a second longer then the others, "you're not alone. Whether you decide to come here again or not, we'll think of you. I know that I'm not a doctor or especially your doctor but if they are sure it's Metastatic, that would mean it has spread to another area or areas from original location it was found so you would have stage 4 cancer... I don't want to worry you though because a lot of people here have reached remission!" MC said with a bright smile but Saeran could see it didn't reach her eyes. He knew her grandmother had passed away from that same cancer and yet here she was, comforting others. It angered him.

How could she tell them all will be well when she knew first hand that that stage can be so hard to control? She really was stupid.

"Beodeul" looked at MC as if she was an angel, seriously was Saeran going to have a problem with this guy afterwards? Maybe he should call his Savior right now and ask for a cleansing to be prepared. He snatched a donut, that MC probably brought, from the table and went down the hallway to make the call. She was expecting to hear an update from him soon anyways.

 

_______  
MC

 

Today's therapy group was smaller the normal but it was still nice seeing everyone. Especially when some of them were doing a lot better then before but that newbie did put me a tiny bit on edge with how much he stared at me. I will just have to keep some distance between us the next he comes but maybe he's always like that? Although being on new medication and not knowing whats going to happen to you next or what to say during these type of meetings, can be uncomfortable. Especially the medication, depending on what your doctor thinks what's right for you it still might be too much for the body to handle. 

Although I did wish the guy in the hall would have come in. I wondered why he didn't, it's not like I or we bite. Ha. We always appreciate outsiders coming in to listen to what our members go through every day. Plus, I've never seen anyone with eyes like his but didn't the new guy have a similar green shade to his? It wasn't as pretty though. Maybe their related? And I'll just ask him to come in and join us next time. The aura he put off was...different. Intriguing. 

I bowed and thanked everyone before they took their leave and saw that they left the presents for the children that can't go to our group meetings. Taking as much care as I could, putting the bulkier items in my bag and holding the ones that could easily bend in half, along with my personal present. I made my way up to the children's oncology ward. We have been talking about little things we could do for the kids to keep their spirits up and since I saw them the most I asked. Some children wanted toys, some letters, art supplies, games, puzzles, nail polish or just pictures of outside. 

I love these children but seeing them always made my heart sing and break more than anything. Seeing their little bodies struggling and I understood why the others couldn't come up here. It's so hard. But even sick, they still knew how to play and have fun. Regardless these babies are beautiful to me and always have been. This cancer that made them stuck in bed wouldn't take away that wonder and sparkle in their eyes.

I went to the ones who were asleep but who I knew were able to at least sit up and play and left the gifts the group members left behind, each had little notes of encouragement. I couldn't help but tuck some of them in a little bit better. I was so excited when I got to the last room but stopped at the opened door, seeing the empty bed nicely made. Nobody has to go question why, I already knew. The aching heart in my chest, along with the gift in my hand dropped. 

He was doing so well! We played and talked just four days ago! He was too young for this! They all are. There's a stupid saying that when you feel better then ever, that's when it's going to take over you. We all have different ways of saying that phrase. It's so easy for cancer to take over the body if someone even gets a simple cold or flu. It's not fair. Not to these children. Not to anyone. No matter the age. No matter who was sick with whatever type of illness, it wasn't fair.

Tears slid down my cheeks before I could stop them as I felt someone's eyes on me so I picked up the present I brought which was a simple old school GameBoy and ran up to the roof of the hospital. My haven in this place of horror. The only place no one else goes. 

I was completely out of breath once I made it to the door of the roof. Having to lean against it for support but happy to be away from any of the nurses. Especially if they caught me crying in front of his room. The sweat was dripping down from the back of my neck, making my hair stick to my skin and the white beanie I wore definitely was not helping! Ugh, at least I didn't wear only a sweater this time. I opened the door and stood there for another minute so the quick temperature change after my sprint didn't make me feel sick or dizzy. I completely forgot to drink water today. The cold air was actually soothing.

After propping open the door so it wouldn't lock behind me I went to the very edge of the roof. You would think that they would put a wall or at least a fence up so no one would jump but hell, maybe that's why they didn't here? God knows I've debated it once but it's just not my style I decided. I sighed heavily as I sat in my normal spot, kicking my feet over the edge as I took out the pack of smokes from my bag. The feeling of the burn in my lungs was relaxing as much as it was sickening. I truly hated not being able to quit this ugly habit but as the saying goes, "Not until you're ready will it work." Damn though it makes me more dizzy after...

"As someone who comforts dying folk, maybe you shouldn't have a literal cancer stick in your mouth." 

Only three seconds. "Holy!" It took me one second to hear him and another to freaked out. I tried to turn around too fast. Then, to late I remembered there was nothing under my feet but air and my hip started to slide off the edge. Well this is it. Smoking kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time!


	2. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is: LittleGrims-Cure or please comment and let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me!

You know, all those stories that you hear of people having their life flash before their eyes in life or death situations? How incredible it is and sometimes, there's a white light if you actually do pass over to the over side? Well, I definitely didn't see anything from my past, I could even say that I didn't really feel any fear. I did feel pain as cement scratched up my side but was lucky that my shirt took most of the damage. I wasn't strong enough to hold my own weight so I wasn't about to grab onto the walls edge. I knew better, it seemed a little pointless. The guilty feeling settled in my stomach, making me nauseous. Knowing the man who scolded me had to be watching this unfold in front of him and would remember it, burned through my body. It was probably silly to feel embarrassed right now, huh? But I could only think of one thing... 

_'I'm so sorry.'_

As soon as I thought it, I felt his cold but strong hands, wrap around my right wrist and cussing me out the whole time as he pulled. How the hell did he make it to me in time? Thank goodness he grabbed that one! Perhaps, I really shouldn't be picky about it, even if he grabbed my left arm.

He was crouching down and using his weight as an anchor to make sure I didn't fall further. I tried to help him, I really did but I didn't have any energy in my arms. Sliding your shoes up a wall doesn't really get you that far. I was thankful for the first time ever for how small I was and light enough that I didn't end up taking him down with me. 

Finally, he had his arms around my upper body and with a last pull that ended up being too much, we fell backwards together. Taking a few minutes to catch our breaths, I could only lay on the hard and yet soft surface. Trying to let it sink into my thick skull that I was almost at deaths door... Again! Going through a mental checklist of each thing I had to be worried about, one by one and trying to physically feel if anything was wrong. Thankfully nothing seemed too serious, although my right hip will be a bigger pain tomorrow then normal. That's fine. My fault.

Sighing, I looked up and saw those beautiful eyes were glaring straight at me. Oh god, it had to be him! Even if I knew that your past life was supposed to flash before you're eyes like a pretty little movie was fake, personally. I felt like looking into those eyes was seeing my future. Looking down at his full lips I noticed he's still panting. Wait... Oh! Still on top of him! Move it MC! 

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was still on you! Thank you for helping me, well, saving me. Are you alright?" I could definitely feel my cheeks heat up. He was still just laying there, staring. Thinking back, I had said that all in Korean right? Whenever I became too flustered I mentally flip back to thinking in English so speaking it out comes a little too naturally but no, 99% sure I spoke in the native tongue for here. God, he probably thinks I'm some crazy girl. 

I tried smiling down at him while reaching out my hand, offering to help him up. Instead of taking it, the hand I held out was smacked away. Hissing quietly at my palm, I turned it over seeing an oval red spot in two places and realized I must have grabbed hold of the cigarette I was smoking before dropping it. Well at least I put it out, I guess? Still, ow. The pain is always worse once you notice the source. 

I bowed, apologized and thanked him once again. Turning back to the beautiful view of the city, I took my seat once again (just not as close to the edge as before), as I crossed my legs I lit my last smoke for the night before I had to go home. I hear a very loud huff behind me.

"Really?!"

I turned my head around, just looking over my shoulder this time and batted my lashes as innocently as I could. "Hmm? What?"

Oh, he sure does look pissed off right now. Maybe I should have waited for him to leave? Honestly, I really was thankful for what he did but personally, I knew there were worse ways to go. Even if I wasn't going to ever jump purposely and falling had been a complete accident, I'd still take it over other... options.

It didn't normally take me too long to figure other people out and be able to interact with them but when someone was angry, well, I would shut down. The anger would always remind me of Him. Which could cause a random panic attack. So I hide. Preferring to stay quiet and let them fume it out. Whenever I use to snap back it normally wouldn't end well I found out. But I could feel something off about this guy's emotions. It was like he didn't really feel that way, just angry... It was more like he was angrily panicking?

_'I'm just happy it was me that fell and not him.'_

 

___________  
Saeran

 

Shocked and pissed was putting it mildly. There were so many emotions running through him that he tried to lock onto those two. But how could he? Saeran almost just fucking lost her! It was actually his fault that she almost just fucking died and she apologized to him! Is she really that stupid that she doesn't realize it? Does she not care about herself to the point of not even trying to save herself? 

What if it happened when he wasn't here? They were ten floors up. That had to be enough to kill her, right? He went back to the edge and looked down. Yeah, it was the parking lot or basically death staring back up at him. She would have died and it wouldn't have been instantly. The thought of it, which should not bother him! Made him feel sick to his stomach. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have watched her while she was emitted at this hospital. Knew he shouldn't have kept tabs on each place that she would stay every few months just to make sure it wasn't on the streets so she wouldn't get killed off. Just for their 'plan' he told himself over and over again. Everything had to work out perfectly!

But tonight has been the closest he ever gotten to her, even when he was in the hallway. There wasn't miles between them for the first time ever. Saeran felt an unknowing feeling in his chest, not being able to explain it he pushed it away. He had to follow her to get close enough to that damn phone of hers, not really her but he ended up scaring her to the point she slipped down the buildings side. He could almost still feel her slight weight and warmth wiggle against him as she caught her breath with him. It made his mind race. The look of her cheeks heating up to a soft pink that matched her lips. And those eyes! He had felt almost defenseless under MC's surprised gaze. Those orbs, the same color as her silky hair, a deep burgundy that you could just get lost in. The red shades mixing with the dark browns made her ivory skin look even more luxurious. It almost looked black with the night sky that was over them. He almost kissed her until he realized how stupid she was for being so close to that edge to begin with! Then she just had to sit in the same spot! Stupid.

Seeing her still staring up with her long lashes dusting over her cheekbones, made him extremely uncomfortable and Saeran wasn't sure if it was in a bad way. Even his Savior wouldn't really gaze upon him for more then a moment and it was only when giving him orders. Well, he needed to get close to her phone anyways so he sat down at the best and worst place possible, right next to her. Where her purse was. Of course Saeran knew it was an excuse. He would kill to pull on his hair right now but it's hidden under his own beanie. Instead he double clicked the power button on his cell, waited a moment and did so again. First one was set up to send the app to MC's phone and next to the Believer, the text for him to begin. If he's with her while she received that text then he had an alibi at least. 

"If you're going to keep staring at me then you might as well give me a cig too. I'm out." He pulled out his pack and shook it to confirm the thing was empty, then threw it behind him. Hell, if he threw it over the building she'd probably try to reach out to grab it and fall. 

"Are you sure you want a cancer stick? You were just giving me crap for me smoking, why don't you quit now?" She was teasing but the tone wasn't right. She still handed it out to him, like a test but her eyes were almost begging him not to grab it, not to light it. Why the Hell did she care? What a hypocrite. Taking what he desired, he smiled with it placed between his teeth before lighting it. The soft sigh she let out and the way she turned away from him, actually...hurt? 

"So, what's your name?" He asked between exhaling the smoke. Have to act the part after all.

"MC... What's yours?" Still not looking at him but at the blue/grey smoke that curled out of her cigarette until it finally went out. Sighing, she flicked it over the side of the building. 

"Ha, do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" Saeran smirked at her. Dumb girl... Finally! Her eyes were back on him. But she's glaring, oh well.

"The hell?! I told you! Why can't I know the name of the guy who saved my life?" MC had pushed him sideways with both hands, actually making him huff out a laugh. He couldn't help but notice though, how tiny the effort was. Did she even try? He was worried if she did. No, she's just too gentle. No! Weak!

_'I have to stop thinking these thoughts. She's so cute tho. Damnit knock it off!'_

"You do realize that it's my fault you had to be saved to begin with, right? I was only fixing the mess I created. Don't think too much into it." He told her but the words felt wrong.

"Even so, I'm truly grateful." MC smiled up at him, probably the most sincere smile he has seen in seven or eight years. 

'Don't think about that piece of trash now.' 

They sat there in silence while MC looked at the stars, her head slightly tilted back. Saeran took in her attire and it was unbelievable that he only now realize she wore just a plain white t-shirt and jeans but it's almost winter! How wasn't she freezing? He took in her arms but there weren't any goosebumps but he also noticed that her left arm now had a tattoo design that wasn't there two years ago. It was a celtic tribal butterfly, the wings colored with magenta and blood red swirled together. Mixing in the middle. The butterfly was resting on a blue rose with black angry looking vines with thorns on the inside of her elbow. They twisted and curled all the way down to her wrist. The rose and vines were also bleeding black drops of blood to... Oh, now he knows why she placed one of the thickest vines where it was. The lower half sleeve tat had hidden everything all perfectly. It also gave it a 3D effect. Although, he didn't like the red on the butterfly, he didn't know why but it made him want to rip the beautiful wings off and it wasn't even real. 

He hadn't known his smile he had shown her earlier had turned into a small frown or that he had been lightly touching the vine on her wrist until MC pulled away. Shit. Looking down at her he saw her cheeks flushed pink again, in what? Embarrassment? Shame? Something else? As soon as he noticed, it quickly faded as she rubbed her arm and then folded them to her chest. He had to glance away.

Saeran had never been so comfortable in someone else's presence before. Not even the Saviors. Who's warmth would flood every room she entered but also make you feel like you were drowning. He felt that warmth now but it wasn't forced onto him. He has always thought he hated this girl for getting in their way and making, not only him but his Savior wait for so long. Why did seeing her almost die again make him want to take a closer look? Learn more about her? Even if he knew more than he should. He shouldn't be enjoying her company. Relieved that he was the one that saved her. Instead shouldn't he be taunting her with it? Maybe the dose of last night's Elixir was off or seeing her right after taking it was the problem? 

He felt his pocket vibrate. Damn.

 **From: B206**  
"Mr. Saeran, the girl has yet to check the app. Is it a bad idea to continue?"

_'Was he seriously thinking of backing out? I...WE need her. Ok breathe. That Believer was charmed by her pretty easily so that's good. The guy also has my other phone to make this all work. Don't snap until you see him.'_

**To: B206**  
"Yes, continue. She's the perfect subject for our Savior. Give me ten more minutes and we'll be done here."

He let out a groan and rubbed his tired eye's. Ignoring the buzz that came next, it was either a confirmation or the guy was whining. He didn't care. They didn't have a choice. Saeran didn't have a choice...

_'Why does that bother me so much?'_

 

____________  
MC

 

How can I get him to talk more? He looks to be so deep in thought that I don't want to bother him but it gave me a chance to study him closely. 

He had pretty skin to be honest, even if I always preferred the tan look, pale suited him. I worried if he had cancer by chance but the thick veins in his hands suggested that it was probably unlikely. How could those be pretty too! Life isn't fair. The shadows under his eyes and his dark lashes, only made him look more unreal. Almost like he had a permanent look of lust in his eyes but I could tell that was false. He really was exhausted. I knew the feeling and wondered if, without makeup, did my eyes look the same? 

The feeling of him touching my arm had sent a shivers through me, wanting him to continue his examination but also smack his hands away. Definitely not use to skin to skin contact. Certainly not there.

_'I can't take this silence anymore.'_

Clearing my throat to get his attention, "So... your name? I'm pretty sure you were about to tell me~." 

"You really can't take a hint can you?" He glares back.

"Nope. And really? I'd believe that angry look if you weren't just feeling up my _precious_ tattoo, without even asking!"

"I was only looking at it because I like tattoos! Have one too. Has nothing to fucking do with you!" He smirked and raised an eyebrow like he was saying 'haha, take that.'

Rude! "Then why did you follow me up here, huh?"

His eyes went wide. Busted!!! So it wasn't one of the nurses watching me before, it was him! 

"You've been watching me since the meeting started earlier, then again in the children's ward and you just so happen to meet me again on the roof? Where no one but ME! Goes!" I eye him again and hum before continuing. "You don't seem to be sick, even if you look like you could use some sleep. So why are you even up here? Especially when all you did during-"

"Ugh! Shut the Hell up! It's Choi and that's all I'm telling you. What time is it? My phone just died." Great, most of the country had that last name! He got up and dusted off his pants. When he looked back down at me I felt chills, I still couldn't get use to those mint sage irises of his. 

"Oh um," I had to dig out my cell that I barely used but as soon as I did it started ringing off a text in my hand. "That's weird, only two people have this number. And it's midnight by the way." 

Looking back up, I figured he be at the door already, leaving but I was shocked to see him offering to help me up. Putting my palm against his felt like fire and ice. It soothed my overwhelming warm hands but I really hoped he didn't realize the differences between our temperatures. 

Once he helped me up and I was steady on my feet, he dropped my hand. "Have a safe night, Princess." He smirk and walked away. 

"Um, you too..." I couldn't hide my blush even if I tried. 

I took at look at my phone and was disappointed when I realized I didn't even get his number.

 

**1 Message from Unknown**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for my editing mistakes, tablets suck to write on! Hoping to finish another chapter by tomorrow! Thank you for reading!


	3. Unwelcome to the RFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown follows MC to the apartment and his information about her only grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is: LittleGrims-Cure or please comment and let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me!

Following MC had been a chore. She made them chase her all over the freaking town so this better work and not be a waste of their time. As she hopped from bus to cab to bus again, keeping MC in sight wasn't that easy to do! Saeran was quickly growing annoyed and it’s not like he could send her a text saying, "what the fuck are you doing?!"

His grip on the steering wheel was increasing harder and harder until he finally saw where she was headed when they crawled to a stop. He started shaking once he saw it in person, his nerves and body on high alert. A rundown, hole in the wall apartment building. It was one of the many places that was written down in one of the notepads he had of where she once lived before but he’s never seen it in person!

The man next to him cleared his throat as if to get his attention but he ignored him. The Believer didn’t take the hint, “Mr. Saeran, are you alright?”

“Fine.” He snapped back. Not turning away from the building MC was inside. 

Why the hell would she ever come here? It was definitely not a safe area and looked like a hunting ground for druggies or whores to be. They were still connected with each other over the messenger at least. But he was sickened that this was a place MC had willingly slept, ever. Knowing that she had one side of her family with more than enough money to share and could put her up in a nice little place like the one she was about to go too. 

'So, she's too proud to ask for help, huh?' 

He smiled. Liking the thought of her being stubborn, makes the chase with his prey more exciting. Didn't matter much anyways for the beauty. He'll have a new home prepared for her soon enough. Much more beautiful then she could ever dream.

Just like in person, MC demanded to know his actual name again for fucks sake. He avoided it at every turn, writing whatever he could. Saeran was surprised that he had given her his last name earlier, something that could ruin everything but at the same time all he wanted was to tell her the truth. Feeling relief and regret all at once was… conflicting. Something he hadn’t felt in two years. He’s been experiencing that a lot today now that he thought about it. Why didn't he just say Ray, when she asked? It was true once. 

Finally! She left her old home quickly and started walking in the direction of the map he sent her. Until a tall man opened the door she came out of and was screaming at her in English. MC looked around like she was nervous someone would notice them before her walk turned into a jog. Who the hell was he? Her boyfriend? An ex? Saeran was consumed with rage at the possibility and a red film covered his eyes. If he didn't have orders to follow her closely then he would have gotten out to smash the ugly fuckers face in. He already had his mask and vocal modifier on and was ready in case MC backed out now. This asshole wouldn't be able to identify Saeran. MC on the other hand would recognize him even like this. He cracked his neck and got out of the car. 

The Believer stayed inside to wait for him so they didn't have to worried about the vehicle. It was their only way back to Magenta after all so it better still be here when he got back. Not that he minded hot wiring another one but only to add to their collection.

Saeran, no... Unknown started sprinting after MC until he saw her in the distance catching her breath. She looks faint, probably from the ass back at the apartment. But she kept an eye on her phone as if to see if any new messages popped up or maybe she was looking at the map again, he didn't know. Good thing she was so distracted since he was fairly close to the girl.

After twenty minutes of walking the building came into view for Unknown even if she didn't know that's where she would have to be stuck at until he would come back for her or if he had his way, he'd take her now. Oh, how he hopes she doesn't fall for it! If she decided not to join up with the RFA now then his Savior can start her experiment early and Saeran can have MC all to himself. To hell with the RFA! Mint Eye could easily find another air headed girl to be sent to them. Even if MC was a bit of an air head herself, he'd fix that personally. But once she steps inside, he had a feeling she'll be lost to him...

But he wasn’t allowed to have a choice.

 

__________  
MC

“Come on, hurry up so you can go home MC!”

On all of the nights for not only my regular pains to be throbbing throughout my back and spine but also my hip from kissing a concrete wall, everything was starting to kill now. I just had to help a random person with a stupid, dumb lost phone and tonight when I'm in more pain then normal! I wanted to scream. To cry but all I could do was ignore the ache until I got to my mother's and quickly grabbed my hidden medications I had left there. Which royally ticked off my very addicted cousin, who was barely ever home. Who also rather off see me dead then at all. 

Well I had a few good minutes tonight, I guess, smiling. Actually when thinking back on it, my pain levels went down a lot around that guy, Choi and as soon as he left though the pains were very noticeable. Hmm... I wonder why?

The person on the messenger seemed really surprised that I would truly help them. It's not like they had anyone else apparently to help them or they would have called them instead. So what choice did I have?

Once I got to the floor I was directed to go by a very tired woman behind the welcome desk, I searched for the apartment number. I felt like a creeper having to look at every neighboring door but I had to make sure it was the right one or I'd wake them up at twelve-forty in the morning... End of the hall by the other elevator and a staircase. 

"Found it!" Oh, that was a bit louder than I thought...

Buzz~

Well that was just too perfectly timed…

This person seriously had no people skills and yet their supposed to be a college student? Odd. I started pushing in the pin they sent after knocking with no one answering, I noticed that there was also a card slot to open this door but none on the others nearby. Why? 

"RFA? Huh? This better not be a prank or something. I'm way too tired to deal with that." I entered the last number, not realizing I was resting my forehead against the door until it popped open on its own, instead of clicking or glowing green for me to open it. Barely catching myself as I tumbled forward inside and could have sworn I heard someone's footsteps behind me before the door shut immediately. Was someone out there? Was I being followed again? 

Going to the door, I tried the handle and it gave for half a second before I couldn't budge it at all. Damnit! When I was about to lay on the floor to see if anyone was on the other side of it my phone started screeching an alarm at the loudest volume possible and I had to hold my ears from the pain.

“What the hell was that?!” I said as I picked up the damn cellphone I dropped. The cover wasn’t broken but I was still shocked at what I saw.

It was a chatroom. There were names at the top of it of people that were logged in. Jumin Han, ZEN, 707, Yoosung★, Jaehee Kang and MC... How was my name already included?! How did this even get added on here? 

Dropping my bag on the kitchen bar, I had to sit down on what seemed to be a love seat with a matching foot rest. Glad no one noticed me yet as I tried to figure all this crap out!

Well at least they seem close to each other that they can joke or back talk without getting too pissed at each other person. Especially Zen and Jumin Han. I was about to exit out until I saw the emoji's that were so adorable that I couldn't stop watching... and until 707 finally saw that I was there. 

You know I actually liked them for a second. The feeling wasn't mutual. For a few minutes they actually referred to me as "it" when you can clearly see my name! Trying to convince a bunch of strangers that you've done nothing wrong was impossible. They didn't even stop talking long enough for me to explain! I was also called a robot, username MC and stranger... It seemed the only one that was nice was Zen but only because I was female. Yoosung was nice only because he apparently, needed to know more about his cousin, who died but had stay/worked here. And 707 or Luciel Choi (another damn Choi! Geez) hacked something of mine and said I was cute, yet I haven't had an online social profile since MySpace. So that poor man knew nothing, thank god. I had so many threats that I lost count and on top of all that they end up begging ME to join them. Only after a guy named V with blue hair who ended up logging in too, told them to though. Well, I just feel welcomed already! Damn, now I have that Blue song stuck in my head.

MC:  
I'm really sorry but I'm not interested right now. I wouldn't be able to stay in this apartment 24/7! 

707:  
You might not be interested now but I know we can persuade you~

ZEN:  
I'm sure I can help you be more comfortable here, I am an actor after all. I can make your dreams come true ;)

Jaehee Kang:  
;;;

Jumin Han:  
Zen, please control yourself in front of this stranger. Female or not.

Yoosung★:  
You guy's please stop! MC, can you please listen to what we have to say since you're here anyways?

707:  
Plus, aren't you a bit young to have a record? One call to the police about you trespassing on V's property and you might be on next season's reality show 'Jail, I'm Innocent!' 

Yoosung★:  
Seven!

707:  
What?! It's a good show!

 

Why me? No seriously? Earlier today, one of my friends passed away and I haven't even had time to mourn him besides during my walk here. I almost fucking died and I'm only now figuring it out that the reason my life didn't flash before my eyes because nothing good has ever happened to me! Right as I'm about to agree to listen to them they start being assholes, AGAIN! Like to hell to all you nice people in the world! 

They are still going at it until they finally stopped apparently waiting for me to answer them. I read everything that they wrote while I had my pout fest and yep I literally have no options available to escape this organization. After another fifteen minutes of talking with them and replying to them, I was not only part of the RFA but have to do everything this "amazing" Rika did. Ugh. The pain was starting to get worse! 

Logging off after snickering and shaking my head at Zen's goodbye, I went and grabbed one of my ‘okay’ for any time pain medications. Luckily the fridge had some water bottles inside, new milk, butter and a few different flavored Jello’s. Looking through the cupboards, I found some cans of soup and Kraft Mac and Cheese. Which was odd since both were the only things that didn't make me completely sick with nausea. The place should be layer in grime and dust, right? Since I'm the first one here since Rika passed away... It's like someone got it ready for me. 

"I'll ask V the next he's online or If he calls."

As if on cue my new app went off like crazy again. Turning my head towards the device, debating on ignoring it. Of course, I don't have it in me to do that but I almost dropped the thing after seeing Unknowns text message to me.

From: Unknown  
Enjoy yourself for now MC. I'm going to come and get you soon...

To: Unknown  
Why would you make me come here if you're just going to come and take me away? I heard you outside the door! 

Nothing...

To: Unknown  
Please? Who are you?

After a few minutes of silence, I gave up on Unknown answering me. Next was Seven. Even if he ended up being a jerk just because he’s ‘V’s slave’ then fine but with his friends he looked like he had fun playing around and had good energy to him. I decided to text him back too. Maybe I can convince him to let me talk to V about leaving once in awhile. If not maybe Seven would let me? 

“I just can’t tell them why tho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is getting a little better!


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven pulls up not only the security cameras but also MC's old profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is: LittleGrims-Cure or please comment and let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me!

Clicking the old file that was hidden in his computer for the apartments security cameras and reloading them up had only taken Seven a few seconds but what was really bothering him was the hallway’s camera. The security piece wasn’t small like the others inside so any person would notice it but if anyone messed with it, Seven would be able to see the image clearly. Since he had another one not to far from it but nothing, no one touched the thing! The hallways feed was always saved up and running on one of his many screens. So, how come he didn’t see anyone enter said apartment that no one has touched in years? People living there barely even walked by it since it was at the end of the hall. Hacking the camera would be close to impossible since it ran through Rika’s apartment and the other one went through a random attendant’s. You would also have to hack both at the same time without mistake and on a time limit or it would set off an alarm of the app Seven created for the two. No second chances in this game. Something he tested twice before installing them. 

Seven watched as each of the rooms screen light up grey while they booted and then turned to its colored day time mode. Well, not all of them. Only the rooms with the lights on but he was grateful for the night vision grey which showed shadows better then the green version option. 

Turning to grab a new bag of his beloved food of choice, he went back to work on looking through the girl’s information. Although, he told V it wasn’t a good idea for her to be there, he only said so because he’s never saw someone so beautifully haunting. Only one word went through his head when he saw her: Distraction. Which was saying something since some of the field work he has had to do dealt with many gorgeous women. Seven had looked down her old postings on her social profile but there wasn’t much to tell him anything about her. She use to have a lot of fans that seemed to love her and some close friends to do with work but it didn’t say what it was or where. What did she use to do? Was she a singer? An actress? No, he would definitely would have recognized her. All the site said, before she stopped using it, was that MC was eighteen and lived in America. Obviously, she’s moved. Seven went through to the last post to see when it was from. So, six years ago or so. He actually thought she was younger, maybe just turned twenty but she’s twenty-four now. 

Clicking on the ‘Photo’s Here’ link, Seven figured there be a lot more. He actually felt let down. There were only two photos that weren’t taken down, MC’s profile picture of just her smiling and one of her laying in the sand at a beach, arms raised above her head. The pose was probably innocent to a normal person but the way her hair fanned out over one shoulder with her head turned and neck exposed. The cute pink bikini with paw prints were placed perfectly on the suggested spots on her plump but small breasts. Seven couldn’t stop the small whine that pushed its way up his throat as he took in every inch. Her legs were crossed, which made the lower piece wrinkle up a bit, the side strings begging to be pulled off. It looked like someone dusted the sand on her lightly tanned body. The hacker had to clear his throat and adjust his jeans. Definitely was a model, probably… hopefully. Seven looked back up at her eyes in the photo and they stared back, he should be use to such a color because of Zen but hers were darker and so unique. He could see the longing and sadness inside those deep pools. They almost looked more red then normal because the sun was hitting the orbs, making her pupils tiny. She looked lonely though, he didn't like that. 

God, he had to distract himself. Oh, good! She’s in the view of the CCTV now but wait. He looked at the computer with her photo from six years ago and back to the room she was pacing, throwing her white beanie in the other room and even more of her thick hair tumbled down. She was stressed, that much he could tell but also the MC from now looks a lot different then before. Yeah, he thought she was hauntingly beautiful when he first saw her on the monitors but after getting a good look at what she was in the past, Seven wondered what the hell happened. She looked almost completely different and yet the same as in shape, curvy and small but the tan looked like it never existed. The tattoo that he couldn’t make out was a dark contrast to her pearly skin. All beauty marks she had before in open areas are gone. Maybe she was even a little thinner then she was in the photo? The dark shadows under her eyes could be just from a long day. She was rubbing her temples before taking some type of med so probably just a tension headache. Seven had those all too often.

He decided to text her in hopes that he could make her smile. Maybe he’ll call later if the text didn’t work. Sitting back with an amused smile on his face thinking about the chat of him threatening her. Not that he actually meant any of it. Like he could explain to an officer about the app that he (a hacker) created was invaded by this girl and of course that’s why they knew she broke into Rika’s old apartment. No, sir, I definitely did not trace this women's phone! That's illegal! She never even admitted what the address was on the chat! So, if she decided to walk out, how could they prove she was even there? Did MC really not think about any of that? Not only would he have to remove the whole Messenger from every member’s phones, if they made a complaint but create a fake group text that had no mention of 707 and then possibly disappear from the RFA. Just so his agency or worse Vanderwood, won’t asked him why he was involved in a court case with his friends. Yeah, just thinking about it all gave him a headache. But one mention of prison or jail and a person (at least if they really are innocent) will agree to do the simplest things. 

Note to self: Tease MC. She's gullible~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, wanted to get it out while I was still thinking about Seven.


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC learns more about her surroundings and also gets to finally mourn.  
> Seven is at a loss and makes a decision but what happens if he's already hooked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is: LittleGrims-Cure or please comment and let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me!

After begging 707 (through text) to give me V's phone number so I could "please" talk to him and getting very much rejected, Seven said whatever I had to say to V, I could tell him. I was too annoyed to even try to come up with a lie or anything. It's not like I'm even close enough to this guy to tell him the truth!

Defeated, I took a look around the small area I would be caged in for whenever when. I'm not supposed to touch the lockers, cabinets near them or the drawers... Wait! One of the drawers were already open! 

"Um, should I tell Seven about this or just close it? What if pushing it closed notifies Seven?” Talking to myself always made me feel better and less alone. Looking inside of the half opened drawer, there was a blue print on the very bottom, a journal and one paper that screamed look at me! Picking it up without touching the outsides of the drawer just in case. The page had a designed eye that looked beautiful and yet threatening, reminding me of other symbols I've seen all too often. Also an address at the top? I grabbed my phone and throw away camera out of my bag (now that I knew hackers were involved). Running back to the piece and took photos with both. I really didn't want to go back to this old life but glad I carried these random things with me. If it's deleted from my phone then I have my thrown away camera. As if to test it, I kept the photo on my screen, then turned it on sleep mode and laid it downwards on the dinner room table. Waiting.

Luckily, I put on Placebo's "Song to Say Goodbye," so the apartment wouldn't be so eerie in the silence. The way I act now might be different but my tastes in music will never change. When the lyrics got to "Blessed with lucky Sevens," I stiffened and for some reason knew I was being watched. Yeah I've always been paranoid and had to be, especially since I saw my own brother earlier but my past and current standing was getting to be too much for me to handle. 

Okay ten minutes have passed while all I could do is wash whatever makeup might be left on my face, letting the cold water comfort me and it woke me up some. I went to check the phone that I was now scared of having and sure enough, the photo with the address was gone. Not in the gallery, files or in the documents either. So someone was creeping through my phone like a leech. Seven already admitted that he was a hacker and probably wouldn't want me having something like that saved. It made the most sense that he did it? Right? What about Unknown? He pushed me to come here but wouldn't that be because he wanted in for information? And he had the pin so he could enter anytime! The nausea fit so fast I barely had time to trip through the open bathroom door. Thank goodness I was already in here and knew where it was. 

By the time I was done and flushing, I couldn't move. Only kneeling and half laying across the side of the tub. The tears fell easily and I just didn't care. Tonight was too much. I'm breaking. I just needed one minute to mourn a sweet little angel and no one has given me that! His giggle and how small his hands were, when he would tease that soon they would be bigger then mine. The giggle pushed out of me along with the sounds of my crying echoing in the cramped room. Grabbing hand fulls of my hair as a few conversations repeated in my head:

 

Ronnie:  
"MC~ why didn't you come earlier?! The sunset was beautiful!"

The dramatic little boy had his thin arms open and fell back against his pillows.

MC:  
"Was it? Well I have a camera here you can barrow for tomorrow night, so you can take a photo for me! Don't make that sad face, I'll be back the next morning." Patting his knuckles and holding his head to my side. 

Ronnie:  
"Do you promise?"

I looked down and nodded immediately. His smile could brighten a room, fuck a sunset I thought.

Another memory...

 

MC:  
"Oh my goodness! Your hair is starting to grow back! Did they take you off your chemotherapy?"

Ronnie:  
He shook his head. "Nope! Just changed the type I was on. Something about a 'stand still?' But I can't wait to try a mohawk!" My heart dropped but I smiled at him so he didn't know I was in distress. 

I knew he took a picture of himself and one of the sunset on that camera. So that night, I took one of his fine hair growing out while laughing and one of the two of us making goofy faces. We always talked about everything, although making sure he knew only some facts about myself and we even would visit the other kids together... Oh fuck! The last child we saw was sick with a lung infection but Ronnie said it had to be all of the kids or what was the point, smiling the whole time while he held the little girls hand. 

"It was my fault. I'm the adult. I knew better! I knew more! He's gone because of me." The tears were like waterfalls now as I try to squeeze my lids closed so it stops. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I wasn't able to protect you when I knew, I knew..." Whispering to the air but the confession made breathing a little easier. 

Finally getting up I rinsed my mouth and grabbed the stupid phone. "I'm gonna have to act like I'm freaking happy go lucky." I quickly replied to Yoosung and then Zen and went to the bedroom. Flicking the light on to examine it but it was plain with a dresser, queen size bed and bedside table. Definitely not touching the table by the bed. I decided to get ready for bed. Then turned the lights off.

 

___________  
Seven

 

He watched MC carefully but for the life of him he had no idea what the woman was doing. While she was asking for V before, he was actually a little upset that she didn't say anything to or about him. Sure he was a jerk before but still, his text was the happy 707 as always. After his last reply, he watched her bite her lip like she was debating on something to say but shook her head. It was cute and he just barely caught himself texting that.

Later she was bent over a desk like she drop something before sitting down behind which he had no view of. Suddenly she ran to her purse and grabbed her cell. Going back to the same area before then waiting at the dinner room table. She went to the bathroom and came back with darker rings around her eyes but they were so close to her eyes that it looked like makeup on its own. MC was back to glancing down at her phone. Was she waiting for a reply?

"What the hell are you up too?"

Seven didn't understand it one bit but did enjoy the slight rock of her hips as if in a slow dance while she was also playing with the ends of the many layers of her hair. Until, that is, the look of horror in MC's eyes when she finally flipped her phone over and how she looked all around her, expecting someone to be right behind her. Seven looked through all the camera screens on his monitor but MC was the only one inside! 

He pulled up the program to access her phone and since she didn't have anything on the thing to protect herself from him it wouldn't be difficult. Unless someone else was already inside of the device at the same time and it just so happen that there was. Before he could get a lock on the fucker the other hacker was gone. What he did or wanted, probably had to do with the RFA app at least that's what Seven assumed. But looking over his creation, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and his firewall didn't alert him. Were they after MC personally?

Seven didn't even realize that she had been in the bathroom the whole time until she came out. Oh god, she was crying. Shit! There was nothing he could do from here! Should he call? No, that might make it worse. Damnit! Great, now he was panicking.

MC went into the bedroom and... maybe Seven should then off the camera for that room? No! V told him to watch her and he will damnit! Especially how she turned off the light and started unbuttoning those tight jeans. Even as she pulled them down, her panties on one side tried to go with the bottoms. He had to bite his finger as he watches. Knowing full well that she was having a hard time but Damnit so was he! Looking down, well kinda him...

The grey shadows danced over her body and the white shirt added with white panties was sexy in a complete innocent way... Wait, she was wearing a thong under the first pair of underwear! He was speechless as she pulled the first pair off and then unclasped her bra. Seven pouted as she pulled everything off without removing her shirt. MC crawled slowly into bed, her ass up in the air and he could just make out the small slit of her lips moving against the fabric. As she rolled over and laid back he could see her harden nipples, damnit!... and now her arms were in the way as MC played on her phone for a moment, the alert letting him know that she was on the messenger but he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"I'm gonna have to stay away from her. She's not even doing anything and I feel hooked."

Little did he know, he wasn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited but I'll go back over it when I'm not exhausted! ☆


	6. Lustful Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is: LittleGrims-Cure or please comment and let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me!  
> I hope everyone's happy and healthy! ♡

The satin sheets were tangled around my bare legs as I felt them be parted further then they already were. Bringing a chill across my skin. The fog at the edges of my mind from sleep wouldn’t leave me, I tried to lift heavy eyelids when the bed beneath me rocked from another’s weight. Cool hands lightly traced my outline form, making me shake and shiver; starting from the top of my toned thighs, up the curve of my hips and dipping across my waist. His fingertips tickling circles onto my stomach under the suddenly too tight t-shirt I wished I never wore to sleep. 

“You’re even beautiful when resting. I’m finally able to touch you, princess… I can do whatever I want with you and there’s nothing you can do.” He chuckles as he lays his head on my chest, listening to the racing heartbeat under his ear. Like hearing such a thing makes this moment more real to the man. Inhaling deeply, he says again, “Finally. I’ve waited so long for this.” 

 

As he slowly inched his way up my body and hovered over me, I was able to open my eyes and see him. Those full lips and bright green lustful eye’s looking directly into mine. Watching him licking those lips slowly and my head filled with many things those beautiful lips could do to me. His mouth had the power to give pleasure or pain and I couldn’t tell which he would rather indulge in. With only me in his sights, perhaps I should be worried but the mind doesn’t work right if you’re in a trance. 

I swallowed before attempting to talk. Not wanting make a fool of myself in front of someone with much more experience then me and the current situation I was in. But if something did happened, I needed to know… “Please. I tell me this time. What's your nam- ahh...mmm!” I moaned as my plea was cut off.

His mouth was on my neck as soon as I asked and feeling the moist lick of his soft tongue against my throat had me pulling my thighs closed. Only to realize his much stronger legs were in between them. “Hmm… Haven’t you figured it out yet? Silly girl…” I tried to bring my hand up to curl my fingers in his fine white hair but he gripped onto my wrist and moved it above my head so fast I let out a surprised gasp. He just smirked at my expression as I looked from him to our hands and him again.

When his weight was fully resting on top of mine, I felt something so smooth and yet very hard against the inside of my thigh. Moving my leg caused him to moan low in his throat and I looked down shocked but quickly looked back up at his knowing gaze. Not having a chance to say a word as his lips descended onto mine. This man used his whole body while kissing, grabbing my leg to wrap around him as he rocked gently against me. My nipples were small pebbles as his chest moved across them repeatedly and were pushing towards him for attention as his tongue slid between my lips. I tried arching my breasts up against him, letting a whimper out between our connected lips. As if knowing what I needed, he bowed his head and sucked on my left nipple through my white shirt, biting it before pulling away and seeing the colored pink circle outlined that his wetness had created. He hummed in approval.

When he pulled away completely, I grew concerned at first. Did I do something wrong? Was I not doing enough? Then every doubt in my mind vanished when I see the way he looked down, almost hungrily at my body as he stroked his thickness… I felt more beautiful then anytime before this. Those intense light greens took in my soaked thong and I instantly wanted to try to close my legs again but he wasn’t having any of it. Pulling the strings down from my hips and barely passed my knees so my legs were stuck together to a point. I never took in account of any future lovers over my preferences of how my pussy looks but completely waxed might turn him off, right? I knew a lot of women who did the same years ago but I heard now it was the opposite. 

“Hmm… look how bold you are, princess. I bet you’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” He purred as he used the back of his free hand to feel my smooth mound, making me jump. Then his sage like eyes flashed to me, his thumb brushed over my already twitching clit. Rolling it and switching to tight circles. I couldn’t hold back the moans that were ripped from my throat and almost cried as he swiped the digit down and up my slit, pushing against him in hopes of catching the pleasure. The flutter in my womb was completely new to me, it was too much! I wanted to stop, I wanted more and I couldn’t think! Only quick little pants escaped my opened mouth. “Fuck, I love being able to see all of you! MC, you are lucky I’m being so damn nice to you. I should just fuck you now so you’re out of my mind for good. What do you think?” His middle finger slipped pass my untouched entrance and the flutter was faster and made my insides melt for his touch. “So tight! Even for one finger ha! Look at your pussy clenching for me already.”

Staring up at him as my hips rocked against his hand, I felt so small and it felt so good. How could he make my body feel this good?! But as another finger joined the first, I cried out at the burn it caused. He abruptly stopped and searched my eyes with wide ones of his own. I don’t know why he did, it’s supposed to hurt. Didn’t he know? I've never used anything inside and only played with my clit a few times but never got anywhere so deemed it useless. This was completely new to me. He seems so worried and surprised. The way he acted verses the way he talked to me were so different from each other. Like he was forcing himself to talk that way or the other way around, act it. I didn’t know. But as he noticed a tear in my eye, immediately he was on top of my body again and kissing every inch of my face until he got back to my awaiting mouth while the fingers inside slowly moved in and out of me. His thumb on my clit was going a lot faster, as if to take away the slight pain I was in moments ago. Reaching down, I tried to wrap my hand around his length and we groaned together. The head was a little wider than the base and thick veins roped around under the velvet soft skin. His breathing picked up, his forehead resting on my own as he kept whispering “Mine.” Then as our lips locked together, his fingers hitting a spot that made me squeeze my eyes close so hard he must had noticed, purposely hitting the same spot faster and harder until my body was shaking under his. My legs desperately trying to get him closer to me. With one last flick to my clit and to my insides, this man had me screaming for him, seeing electricity and stars dancing in the darkness behind my eyelids. I stoke his cock harder and faster as my body arched and tightened around him as I cried out. My orgasm refusing to leave me. 

“That’s right baby, cum for me. Such a good girl...” His voice raspy and his cock pushed harder into my hand as he pushed his hips into me as well. When he growled, “MC, I’m going to cum!” He bit harshly down on my throat making me to do the same to my own lip, all I could do was nod to him before he moaned and the warmth I pulled from him landed on my upper thigh. Almost hitting my mound if his body wasn’t so close to mine. My body felt like it was floating back down from a high that was too intense and I was so exhausted that I barely felt him kiss my cheek or fix my panties or whatever he used to clean up the mess. All of it returned to a fog in my mind as I fell back to sleep. I barely heard the whisper, "It's Saeran" or the threat that lingered in the air as he left gave me chills. “-come back and get you soon…”

 

I bolted up in bed as my phones newest app for the RFA went off. Body still shaking from my dream. Still feeling eyes on me, I looked around my bedroom but saw nothing. I laid back down, remembering everything in my wet dream a little too clearly. Even though I could still feel the tingle between my legs and a slight pain, there was no way someone could enter the apartment without Seven finding out… Right? I opened the chatroom, hoping to take my mind off my dream before going back to bed. Because it was definitely a dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it?


	7. A Vistor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♤Saeran is having a harder time then he'd like to admit. All those years of watching MC's every move has affected him in a way he never expected.  
> ♧Luciel is still researching Unknown until a glitch catches his eyes and pushes him to act.  
> ♡MC reflects on what she thinks so far about the RFA and her wet dream of a man she just met until someone else shows up in front of her new doorstep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

The shaking from his excitement didn’t stop until Saeran reached the fifth floor of the building but he wasn't sure if he just got use to it by then. His heart was still pounding against its cage and the cause had nothing to do with the stairs he just came down. Bracing his back against the wall, he tried to reason and make sense of what just came over him. Squeezing his eyes closed, knowing he fucked up. 

He remembered watching MC through the CCTV on his laptop, saw how she found the drawer he forgot to close and how freaked out she was after. He worried for her but didn't understand why. Realizing he’d have to close it after erasing the image from her phone, he snuck in while she was peacefully sleeping. So oblivious but looked so enticing, almost bewitching him. Saeran hadn’t noticed that he unbuttoned his too restricting pants until he started stroking his pulsing cock to the image of MC laying there. The room was so small that already it was filled with her scent, like an aphrodisiac. A heady mixture of vanilla and cotton-candy, Saeran licked his lips. Feet moving towards the bed where the unknowing woman slept like he was being pulled to her body. He almost hoped she scream in horror at him so he could take whatever he wanted and be done with it all but the opposite happened. The only horror he realized… 

Looking down at his hand, the middle and ring fingers were still stained with her innocence. She had kept herself pure. The color was mesmerizing; towards his nails was clear almost glittery, turning a pretty pink and then finally a red. It made it look like he was wearing a ring on each of the two fingers. Something he was (happily?) proud of taking. Although, Saeran was still shocked by its existence and knowing he had hurt her, changed his mind of actually hurting MC further. What the fuck was that about? It made him only wanted to please her. And oh, did he please her. Feeling her tremble under him as they moved together, how wet he made her as his fingers rubbed and flicked her g-spot. _'I wish I tasted that tight pussy of hers. I could watch her cum for hours.'_ And he almost did. He felt her close to cumming again and now knows that she's overly sensitive. MC was made for taking and giving pleasure and he was terrified that he was already addicted. His own plan was turned against him. It scared him. 

He had to get the hell out of there before he decided to finish what they started. Finding the bottom floor of the lobby and a water fountain which Saeran made a beeline too. Hoping this would wash the evidence away. Geez, why wasn’t his heart calming down? Next, get the hell out. He used the same card he used to get into the apartment with MC and to get into the building but he wasn’t sure if the Fire Exit’s alarm would go off if he left though it! The Savior never mentioned that, even if she handed him the card personally. So, he was running solo it seemed. 

The door was normal, no key card slot. _‘No choice.’_ Pushing through it, Saeran tensed up but nothing. He let out a relieved breath until he turned and saw a bubbled surveillance camera right in front of the damn door. “Shit!” He ran. The car wasn’t parked far but he didn’t have long to access MC’s security feed and change it back before getting the hell out of there.

When he started to worry that the disciple had left him there, he turned the corner and the vehicle was in sight. He didn’t waste time as his body slid across the hood and he jumped into the driver's seat. Turning the ignition and oh hell, the gas was almost out. Glaring at the man deeply asleep next to him and probably left the damn engine running for warmth. Fine, Saeran will take care of everything at the next station. 

 

_____________

Seven

 

No matter what he tried, Seven was quickly coming to find that tracing this hacker was going to be a lot harder the he originally thought. They had this well planned before MC was sent to the old apartment. Rubbing his, probably bruised looking eyes, under his glasses as he groaned. If he could only crawl into bed for just an hour or two, sighing wishfully, he’d be in heaven. Speaking of, Seven glided his chair to the other set of monitors and checked on MC. God, she looked so cute! Her legs all caught in the sheets and how she… Stopped time! As in, his heart and the time on the video! The hacker got to them. Unknown might have gotten inside! MC!

_‘Damnit, Seven!’_

What the hell was wrong with him?! Why didn’t he keep watching for even the smallest detail? 

Just as he was going to call her the screen glitched, Luciel literally jumped back so fast his chair was pushed back from the force of his legs and doing circles. MC was now tucked in and as the chime of his phone and computer went off, she almost jolted completely out of the bed. The way she looked around the room scared him. It was like she knew something felt off.

“Okay, calm down Luciel. She’s safe. She’s fine…” No matter if he repeated it to himself a few times, something was _wrong._ He went over every room in the place to see if there were any changes. It was like spot the differences game as each video was rewound and played back but nothing. At least, nothing in the view for a camera. Seven looked back to MC, the before and after. Safe and sound asleep in both but in the first no covers. The second later, she’s completely covered in both sheet and comforter? The time glitch lasted for forty-two minutes and eleven seconds before returning to normal. 

Damnit! This only made MC look worse and he hated that. He had to go over something else and search, think. Grabbing his favorite soda pop was not going to help him right now but he needed the energy. Popping the top, Seven finished the can and tossed it behind him. Okay, think Agent! Rika’s old building didn’t have high security but he bet there were other cameras in the lobby or ground entrances!

Typing in the codes he’d need for their personal IP address and finding a simple workers ID input for the apartment complex and bam! “Seriously? Only three in total? Ha. You guys are going to be soooo screwed if you ever got robbed!”

Scrolling through the timeframe he knew when the intruder was inside and watched patiently… Well, he was trying to be patient but the knee bouncing like crazy wasn’t listening. There! A leather jacket which shined underneath the overhead lights, white hair that faded to coral pink. Simi slim build and was about the same height as Luciel. Granted, he was only going off the clue of the typical size of the door the hacker was pushing through. 

“So, you’re Unknown, huh?” His gaze almost skipped over to MC’s now sleeping form until he saw Unknown half turn towards the fish bowl like recording before running like hell was on his heels. It was a simple second but Seven still saw the glare in those eerie greens before the man ran off towards the left. He wished that the leather jacket didn’t cover the lower half of the guy’s face so he could identify exactly who he was messing with but he had a feeling this Unknown guy was only beginning whatever game he was playing. Whether it was only MC or the whole RFA that would be the pieces to this person’s game, Seven still couldn’t decide and V wasn’t being much help.

The fact that Unknown was so close to MC without her even being aware, worried him. Sitting back and thinking hard, he snickered as he jumped up after making his decision. After grabbing a couple of things here and there from the bunker, Luciel grabbed his keys and headed out before The Maid showed up. Why bothering leaving a note? Vanderwood is going to taser his ass whether he was here or not, might as well hold it off for a bit longer. 

He smiled as the sun brighten the horizon, Seven had a little shopping to do. 

 

___________

MC

There were many things I was and many that I just wasn’t, a morning person is something I’ll never ever be! Don’t these people sleep? Look, I totally understand that half of you don’t trust me dealing with the responsibility of Rika’s old job and how important the party is going to be! While the other half were big pout’s about being single! Not a morning person! I wanted to scream at my phone.

I tried to tell Jaehee that I’ve already done similar things in my past and still do my own charity to help others but she was not having any of it. I asked if I can invite them, another big nope! So, after many hints on her part I finally asked for her to explain everything I already knew. Oh, and my headache was barely getting started. Talking to Zen was fun, I honestly enjoyed how proud he was of his looks. While the others made fun of him for it, I wish I could feel just as good about myself and I even complimented Zen on his beauty. He worked hard on it too so good for him. 

Yoosung was too cute and sweet but every time he brought up being single and then calling me cute “because Seven said so” I just wanted to throw the phone. Don’t get me wrong, Yoosung would be a great friend to have and finding someone else who played games was a plus but just not LOLOL. I just see him as a possible brother one day more than anything else. I still had not talked to Jumin since the first chat but since he was on the “distrust” me list, I guess I’ll have to wait for him to get comfortable to come online and talk with me. 

“I wonder when I can talk to Seven again. His profile says MIA right now but hopefully he’s okay.” I say to myself as I stretch and rub my neck, hissing at the pain. Remembering my dream and when _he_ bit into my flesh there… Shaking my head at myself. Realizing I never saw his hair color in person so why did dream me picture him with white hair? “Must be from chatting with Zen.” But there was a voice in the back of my head saying _yeah right._

Checking the bathroom hoping to find anything useable for bathing but sadly, no luck for me. I pouted, dejected I went to the kitchen and checked the time and grabbed everything I needed to take my morning pills. Making a face as one got stuck in my throat but the milk helped it go down better. I begged the meds to help my headache as well, while I went back to the bedroom and changed into the lacy panties and out of the thong. Noticing the pinkness to the white underwear… weird, I never spot. Suddenly, my cell phone was ringing and saw **707** light up the screen.

I was almost embarrassed at how fast I answered. But wow, he sounded so much different then what I thought he would. And really! A spam call? Oh, Seven Zero Seven.

“Oh my! Whatever should I do! If only I was more careful. Please sir, tell me how to fix this?!” Putting on my most playful and fake distressed voice as much as I could. And I definitely heard him muffle a giggle but he kept up the act a bit more and I felt my cheeks heat as he asked me to repeat that for him! 

“Honey, I love you!” I copy, face in my palm as I blushed. He really knew how to make someone smile. Oh, how many times have I wanted to receive one of those Teddy Bear's while being sick? Still, him just talking about it, brought a smile to my lips instead of tears to the corner of my eyes.

“Hahaha…. Oh god, you sound so cute! So, um there might be a gift I left outside your door! I’m watching it so it’s completely safe for you to check it out~” He murmured but why did he sound so nervous?

Biting my lip since I was suddenly nervous just by him sounding so too. I inched my way out of the small bedroom and into the open space that showed the front door. I asked him if he was still on the line and he hummed in response. Okay, grabbing the knob and was surprised that it wasn’t stuck like the night before, I turned it. 

Looking at the floor expecting something to be there but what I wasn’t expecting was brown shoes, loose jeans, a pulled up black hoodie and a handsome face with cat like yellow melting into gold eyes. There was a tiny red ribbon tied and taped to the top of the hackers’ hood and I couldn’t help but giggle. He grinned back, lifting the arm that held a full bag and pocketing his phone with the other. 

“Defender of Justice here to deliver gifts to RFA’s newest member, beautiful MC.” He said while giving a perfect curtsy with his head bent but one eye peeking up at me. That devilish smile was almost a contradictory to his goofiness.

“My hero!” I said dramatically while blushing, hand over my heart and welcomed him inside. Honestly thrilled for a day to start for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where was Seven while being MIA anyways? Just wondering...


	8. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

Seven had taken his time going over to MC’s place. Making sure to grab all the important things she might need at least; entertainment, girly shower supplies, breakfast and an outfit more to her style. She was true to her word so far about not being nosey and didn’t go through any of Rika’s old belonging’s which he was thankful and felt guilty for. But the girl still needed clothes. 

He was shocked upon hearing her voice over the speaker of the phone against his ear. Thinking it would, of course, be as lovely as she looked. She vocals had a natural accent but also had an undertone of huskiness to it that came with the morning. Can a woman purr and talk at the same time? And her laugh! He swears his heart was doing flips in his chest or was it in his stomach now? Seven tried to clear his head so he could actually put an effort in their spam call. Sadly, it didn’t take long for him to grasp that MC knew it was a prank from the start so Seven didn’t have to lecture the girl about the dangers of answering such calls, even though that would have been fun… If he wasn’t outside her door that is! Jaehee never seems to appreciate the time he takes out of his day to call her with these types of calls! He didn’t understand why? Maybe her part of the office has bad service… That has to be it!

It wasn’t until he saw MC in person that he actually became nervous. Calling is one thing, you can fake being cool and having courage but seeing her so close up? He immediately started to sweat and the cold air that rushed out of the door did nothing to help him. She was about a foot and a half shorter than him but it didn’t bother him at all. Her dark hair was down and very layered, almost matching Vanderwood’s but without the bangs covering her eyes. God, her beauty was the same from the photo of her laying on the beach, minus the tan and he forced himself to not let his gaze linger. Trying hard not to let out a whimper. She was a beautiful sight for his poor eyes. 

MC was still wearing the same V-neck white shirt from yesterday, of course and he wasn’t sure if it made her look more or less pale compared to on the camera’s. Seven could see that the right side of her shirt was a little dirty but she has been wearing them for more then twenty-six hours, give or take, at least so could be nothing... _‘Please, don’t let it be from during the time glitch!'_ He prays, trying to remember seeing it when she arrived.

Seven didn’t realize that it had only been seconds of them standing there with him just staring at her, until he looked back up at her and she was checking him out too! Not that she could see much with his hood up and glasses folded into his shirt underneath so no one would recognize him. When MC invited him in, it felt like he reached number One in LOLOL server again. Happy but it was short lived since he still had work to do here. Even so, he wasn’t going to let it ruin this for him right now. 

“Do you want anything to drink? There’s not much, Milk and Bottled Water.” She walks to the refrigerator and bends at the hip after opening it. Heart shaped, round…  


_‘Oh… Whyyyy?’_ Bad Seven!

Clearing the lump stuck in his throat. “It’s cool, I brought Ph. Pepper with me and some donut holes from across the street. It was for breakfast but I guess its brunch now. Ha. I also thought you would be bored and would like some DVD’s to keep you company in between email invites and chatting with us.” He started going through the bags and placing everything on the counter one by one. “Also figured you’d like a bath or shower but didn’t know what brand you liked so I got two different ones.” He said while scratching his cheek. Still keeping his head down out of habit. 

“Hmm… Let me see. ‘Herbal Essences’ annnd ‘Pantene Daily Moisture.’ You even got soap, razors and bath bombs! Seven! This is perfect, thank you! Really.” MC’s smile made him feel like he did something right for the first time in his life. She went over each movie he picked out while eating one of the cinnamon donuts and out of the ten he brought only one she had said “Nope!” too. He didn’t bother mentioning that it was one of Zen’s play’s. Even if Seven supported the actor, not all of his work was that… great. She froze when she saw the other ‘womanly’ products he got her. Confused yet worried he offended her but MC quickly recovered and said, “Wow, you really did go all out. But I have my own with me so thank you anyway…”

He pulled off his hood and raked a hand through his locks, a little more than confused. “But girls can always use these. I mean, you can never have too many! Right?” Way to go man. Here you are. With a cute girl that actually is pretty damn sweet and doesn’t mind your playing around and what do you do? Talk about her period. Someone? Someone hit him, please? Where’s that taser when he actually deserves it?

“Oh well, sure but I can’t use that brand!” Her cheeks turned pink and looked around her like she was looking for something to help her. Until remembering the first items he pulled out so she quickly started grabbing everything so she could go shower. Luciel looked around for a pair of scissors for the clothing tag’s. The secret bag of female clothes were in his backpack. He was planning on surprising her but he ruined it. Once he found the cutter’s, he put them in the bag for her and went to the bathroom door, the water just being turned on and he knocked.

MC peeked out while holding a towel around her upper half, Seven looked away. “Um, I bought you some clothes too! Didn’t think you would want to wear Rika’s old ones,” he said and chanced a look back down at her small form. Her mouth made a cute little ‘O’ before taking the bag from him. Their fingers barely touching, her hand already warm from the bathrooms heat and the feeling made his breath hitch. Their cheeks probably matched as she thanked him again and gently closed the door. 

Luciel put on his glasses and got to work as fast as he could. Removing and moving all the camera’s around the apartment for better angles. Even adding extra to the corridor of the hall and stairwell. Taking out one of the lens that aimed toward the living room, since he noticed it was the only one that lagged and input the coding of the device into the program in his computer and waited. Going through the days events. Seeing MC falling inside, almost like she was pushed but he couldn’t see the doorway with this view. Running back to the door, her pacing for a minute as she started chatting with us and then sitting down until we all finished. She headed to the kitchen. Then sat back down at the couch until something caught her eye. Seven remembered this part. But not her running to get… a camera? So… Old School. She took it out from her bag, went back to the mystery spot and then came very close to the camera hidden near the table. MC looking so scared at her phone that she ran to the bathroom. Like she was hiding from the thing itself. She was in there for over an hour. She goes to bed with red, swollen eyes shortly afterwards and the time pauses soon after that. Probably not too long after she fell asleep. The glitch flashes across the screen and the back of someone at the edge of the screen is there, it’s black, glossy and a shadow close behind. It’s not an insect on the lens. It was definitely the guy Seven saw running out of the building. Just none of the other cameras caught anything. 

Hearing the water turn off, Seven hurried to put away all of his equipment and place the camera back. Hoping two things with this camera. 1. That he never has to check it again. 2. At least it’s dumb and it has the ability to catch what he needs. Opening a can of Ph. Pepper and a bag of chips. He sat at the counter’s stool like he was waiting for her the whole time, kicking his feet even if they touched the ground. 

MC came out of the bathroom and steam followed her. He was trying not to turn and look at her at first but it was almost natural turning his head in her direction. She put on the clothes _he_ had picked out for her. Everything fit perfectly. A black blouse that was tighter around the tummy then the chest but had ties with beads at the top for modesty. The jeans were every much like the ones she wore earlier but were darker in color and suited her better in his opinion. 

“Well?” She asked, doing a little twirl. Her hair still down but wet. “What do you think?”

“Honestly…?” _‘I’d love nothing more than to pin you against the wall right now, kiss you until we both breathless and rip those clothes off that tight little body of yours.’_ Luciel swallowed, “You look amazing! Almost better then Elly.” _‘Think about something else! Not how much I want to touch every inch of you… Shit not helping.’_

“Ha! Well, Elly has nothing on my man. He’s has dark amber eyes, he loves to cuddle only me and OH, he’s so so so very soft!” MC’s eyes were looking off and dreamlike. And Seven, was getting jealous… She was hugging herself, thighs close to rubbing together and teeth started biting the corner of her bottom lip.

 

____  
MC

The look on Seven’s face was priceless, does he know that he’s pouting right now and glaring? He’s like an open book! Should I keep teasing him?  
Maybe a little…

“My baby, is probably the only one that knows everything there is about me. We have no secrets between us. I mean he is my soulmate, my Romeo, after all. Love at first sight…” Almost slipped up and said first meow! Going to my cell and pulled up a photo of me with my cat Binxie. I’m holding the kitty who was sitting up on my chest but his head is resting on top of mine, the long tail looking like I have a mustache. He’s perfect. A black Persian mix, I continue teasing Seven until the man has enough of it and comes over to grab the phone from my hands. I try jumping for it but it’s totally useless so I give in and stand back to let him look.

His eyes are glinting under his horn-rimmed glasses, then wide one minute and melted the next. So much must be on that boy’s mind! “Aw! So cute! I want him, what’s his name? So fluffy! Can I hug him if I see him? Poor Elly is going to think I’m cheating on her now! This is bad… Take the phone back… No don’t… Do… Don’t. Crap. Why didn’t you tell us you had a cat when I showed off Jumin’s photo with Elly to you?” The poor guy, he’s whining but it’s so cute!

I can’t help but laugh as he goes quickly from one reaction to the other. “His name is Binx or Binxie most of the time, since I’m a sucker for Halloween. And I couldn’t even stick up for myself or even get a word in with you guys talking so fast, it seemed a little pointless bringing it up. Plus, I have someone else taking care of him for the time being but he hates it there.” The thought brought a sharp pain to my heart, I missed him so much it physically hurt. I've had him since he was born and raised Binxie. That cat really was my companion and was great with depression therapy. I wasn't sure why I have this feeling about him, almost a certain connection with Seven when it comes to depression and loneliness. Like we both hid behind fake smiles and silly words but I had sudden thought… one I prayed I wouldn't regret later. “Maybe if you really are good with Binx… and not the animal abuser the overprotective members think you are, then _maybe_ you can take care of him from now on? But you have to meet him first!” I had to rush out as Seven literally started bouncing were he stood in the dining room. The ends of his beautiful red hair flowing with his movements.  


“I promise that I’ll take great care of Binxie and that I’m sure he’ll love me!" Seven paused, his demeanor changing yet again as he inched closer. "I mean, it only makes sense if the owner likes a person, the pet does too… Right?” He flashed a charming smile, adding a wink.

I acrossed an arm over my chest and used the other to tap my index finger to my chin. Trying my hardest to keep from grinning as well, acting like I was thinking about it. “And who said I liked you?” I said mischievous as I can while looking back at him and his lower lip pushed out in a childlike pout. 

Seven tugged at his chest and wiped a fake tear away from under his glasses, “Ouch, the pain! Well then, I’ll just have to convince you milady! How about a movie-day in date with me?”

‘Date’ huh? Why do I feel a flutter in my stomach at the thought? Was spending time with him really a good idea and did he want to because of me or only so he could see my cat? Okay weird thoughts! “Okay! Fine but I’m picking the movie and later I need a ride somewhere… _Please?”_ Seven didn’t seemed thrilled with that idea. His happiness fading again as he opened his mouth to probably reject to me leaving. But I already was going back through the movies. 

I had completely forgotten what day it was and only wanted to ignore the feeling I would get beforehand. I only wished to have a nice day with my new… friend? 

“Deal,” he said. “But I’ll be picking the movie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had a very busy weekend and finally finished getting my scans done!  
> I really hope everyone is doing well and thank you for reading!


	9. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV  
> Finally returning to Magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

Saeran was sweating bullets by the time he got back to Magenta. He was only supposed to make sure MC received the R.F.A. app and then follow the girl to the old apartment. He was **NOT Supposed to:**

 **1.** Arrive early to clean said apartment spotless. Also, supply some of her favorite foods.  
**2.** Watch her walk to the hospital to make sure she was safe.  
**3.** Spend time with her. Instead of staying in the hall, he could have gone towards her bag that was hanging up in the back of the room during that stupid therapy group for the cancer patients but he waited.  
**4.** Stay there for her. Saeran waited because he knew what her exact routine was and wanted to see how different she was with people, one on one compared being surrounded by people that hung on her every word, movement.  
**5.** Help her. Besides MC almost falling to her death and seemingly uncaring. Even if he ended up enjoying her presence. Teasing her, even if it was an unknown act to Saeran. He loved doing both.  
**6.** Going back inside the apartment. But he fucked up and he was right to fix it. Since it could have caught the R.F.A.s attention and the address with their secret location would lead them straight to Magenta before dumbasses were ready. But he had an undeniable urge to see MC again… 

_‘Just act like it never happened for now. Not until I can have her all to myself whenever I want.’_ Saeran groaned at the thought. Imagining all the ways he could take her. 

Although, why was he shaking and sweating so damn much? Yes, he ran straight to his room full of computers to make sure everything was the same as it was when he changed everything back on his laptop. Pausing when MC was up and stretching away the aches he probably left on her body. Oh, how he wanted to watch more but he was needed in the throne room. He was surprised at how reluctant he was to go see his Savior but he knew better so with one last look over his shoulder, Saeran left.

It wasn’t a practically long walk down the corridor since his intelligence room was the third most important room in the palace like building but as he passed each Believer and after uttering back every “For Eternal Paradise,” Saeran’s throat seemed to tighten, started to itch more and more. He placed a wet hand on the wall beside him and pulled at the already low hanging red top he was wearing, like it was the cause of suffocating him. What the hell was this? It didn’t matter. He had to report to his Savior and then he could sleep away whatever this is. Pushing open the double doors that led into glamorous throne room. He focused with all the strength he had so he wouldn’t stumble over as he kneeled and bowed his head and forced himself to choked out that phrase that meant so much to everyone apart of Mint Eye.

He swore he could feel her eyes staring right through him. Like daggers examining his soul. Something that hasn’t happened in almost two years…

“Well well, Saeran. You finally decided to return to us. I’m quite surprised. I had feared that you wouldn’t.” He could hear the sneer in his Saviors usually too sweet voice. It had always caused him to fear her more for some reason. He allowed himself to look up at her and saw her glaring down at her nose at him, her chin raised high.

“I apologize my Savior, something… unexpected came up and I had to correct it.” Saeran kept his voice even but the wheeze in his throat was still there, he had to push the words out and it made him feel like he was lying. Not exactly, at least.

“Then I guess I should be thankful? For you to notice such details?”

“My wish is to please you-“

“Please me?!” She cut him off by laughing and stood from her blueish-purple throne, grabbing onto the curtains that hung over the chair. When she finally calmed down from her insane laughter, like nothing happened, she sneered again. “You may have restricted Luciel’s computer’s from seeing inside the new R.F.A. princess’s apartment but not your own Saeran-ah. After I received an interesting call from Disciple number B206, I grew quite curious over what could my most devoted follower could have forgotten. I saw everything.” She said hissed. It wasn’t the first time he’s seen his Savior look disgusted but it was the first that he thought her to look ugly.

There was nothing his quick thinking could up with to help him, not in the state he was in currently. Besides the whole truth and he couldn’t risk it. That he has wanted to touch MC for years or at least be in her presence? To not watch her life through street camera’s like an odd soap opera or wait until the woman standing in front of him was ready to bring MC to their home? Tonight wasn’t nothing to him and nobody that was going to make him regret what he experienced with the woman he has been watching, like some type of twisted angel that finally was able to touch her. Hell, MC was **ALIVE** because of his actions! Whether he was the cause of it or not, no one knows for sure if it wouldn’t have happened regardless. 

“My Savior, I saved MC from dying tonight. Only *cough* because she is the best subject for what you have planned. I felt she owed *cough* _‘please stop, breathe through it!’_ it to me by giving me her body,” he said, taking a shaky breath and blowing it out. It felt like there were knives in his throat, trying to come out. After speaking, it hit him that the pain only got worse whenever Saeran lied. 

“Saeran-ah… Look at me.” Trying to use her sickly-sweet voice again. She was a lot closer then before but he couldn’t and didn’t want to see her. “I said look at me!” She screeched. Saeran clenched his eyes and fists closed, feeling his stomach turn. Knowing he had to obey. Once he did, he felt the Savior’s hands cupping his cheeks as if she was examining him and tried not to grimace, he immediately wished it was MC that was caring for him. “Oh, you poor, poor boy! Now I know why you are not yourself.” She turned to one of the Disciples and whispered something too low for Saeran to hear except the last word, “cleansing.” 

No. He didn’t want or need it! The Elixir was more than enough to make him strong! And he had to watch over MC. Saeran tried to push himself up but two man twice his size grabbed onto his arms. It didn’t stop him from elbowing one in the face and kicking the back of the others achilles heel making both cry out. Saeran turned towards the double door, needing to shut down his computers before anything happened to him, so no one but him could spy on MC but there were already guards walking in to help the other followers. Saeran took off the soaked jacket and was prepared to claw his way through the men until the sting from the needle deep in his neck made him freeze. The feeling of thick burning liquid being pushed into his veins had his pulse speed up at a threatening rate. The pain of his knees cracking against the marble barely registered. 

Everything started to fade as he heard... Rika? That's right, Rika... order the men to carry Saeran to her bedchambers for a more private cleansing for her favorite _pet._

_‘I’ve heard her say that once before… so long ago…'_

“MC…” He whispered before his vision was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short one, I'm sorry...  
> Next is Seven and MC's date in. Probably going to be slightly longer then my other chapters, it's going to have cutie and weird movie date. Probably a little bit painful... Sorry.  
> 


	10. Date: Tipping the Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you get to see a different side to MC. It's easy to be on edge when you're forced to do something you hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

Seven was enjoying himself more than he probably should be with MC. It was surprising. He didn’t want to leave, when he meant to have left the second he was finished working on improving everything for MC’s safety. But nope, a beautiful angel had to walk out of a steamy bathroom, still slightly wet and flushed. It takes a single moment for the heat to coil tight low in his belly, making his heart race. Sure they ended up teasing each other but the feeling hasn't left him. Seven's only hope was to flirt and surprise her by, maybe what he thought to her, was coming on too strong. Wrong! To think, he actually thought the girl was going to be too shy to take him up on his offer for their little “date.” It must have been too long since he has hung out with a normal female. Or maybe she was just as lonely as Seven? 

Before they could even get into the opening of the movie, the chatroom _Binged!_ again and again. Seven groaned, pushing out his lips. This time, of course, was Yoosung so we both joined. Asking what he was doing, while Seven was sitting next to MC. Which made her raise an eyebrow, giggle and tease Seven about his idea of “research” was. After she got her answer about him finding anything yet but her sizes (and turning completely red) he had to remind her that she didn’t have any of her own belongings here! 

“Then how did you know my bra and underwear size, Seven?” She yelled while hitting him with a pillow.

“I guessed! I’m innocent!” He lied, a little… Seven, the very brave man/god he was! Hid in the bathroom… but hearing her laugh behind the door was worth it.

After finishing up their discussion with Yoosung, he came out of the tiny room. Hoping to avoid any conversation to do with “classified” information but MC was an angel and didn’t even ask about it. She just patted the spot next to her while smiling and played the movie again. 

Seven wondered when she was going to noticed that it was an English movie and that he would understand it. It would be nice hearing her talk in her native tongue. Realizing he was paying more attention to the girl and how nice it was having her shoulder touch his. Such an innocent little thing but it made him want to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. Even if another part of him screamed at what a horrible person he was for spending time with her as each minute passed by. He could feel the warmth coming off her in tempting wave, he has to force himself to refocus of the television in front of the both of them. Luciel didn’t know why he picked it, John Wick since he like having any reminder of work where it should be. At Work! Even if it was just field work or that the movie wasn’t as extreme as what he personally didn’t have to deal with. But he was interested in what she would think of it. Seven thought it was entertaining every time MC would get frustrated at the actors and that they would run out of bullets by now. How she loved the only cop in the thing.

“Still,” he started, “It would be cool if they had sanctuaries in real life like that in case there was people out there doing this type of business.” 

She stiffened a little. “There is…” MC whispered. 

“Huh? I’ve never heard of one.” Which wasn’t really true. There were isolated cabins and homes placed all over the globe but not any businesses that he heard of.

“Oh, well I heard about it on YouTube. You know? After the movie came out!” She was looking at her feet and off to the side.

_’Maybe she’s just embarrassed?’_

Right after that they were interrupted by Jaehee and Seven let the girls talk alone, even if he was looking over MC’s shoulder the whole time. Curious about how well she was getting along with the other members without him. Trying to pay attention was another matter, he was so close to her and she smelt so good. Seven wanted to run his fingers through her hair and almost did until she tilted her head right in time. Looking at her phone, oh their talking about Yoosung’s and V’s relationship and MC was probably a bit confused. 

It was a quick chat and instead of the two of them really finishing the movie they ended talking about all their interests, joking once in a while and their hobbies. Turns out neither of them really have any hobbies but both of them want too. He found out that she doesn’t have a job anymore but since it seemed like a sore subject he let it go. MC questioned him about his work and he just reminded her that he was a hacker.

“Well I figured that out, 707. But what do you do? Freelance work or…?” By now they were both laying on the floor in opposite directions, the movies volume is muted and they only had their heads next to each other. It would have felt nice, almost intimate, if he just didn’t have to keep up with all the lies and secret anymore. He could keep having more moments like this. She turned her head towards his and perhaps could easily see the conflict in his eyes with her dark ones because suddenly MC only smiles at Seven before jumping up. She wobbled for a moment like she was dizzy but immediately regained her balance and twirled back to him. “You, 707, promised to take me out of here! Let’s escape!”

Ugh, he had forgotten about that. Hoping that while they watched the movie that he would have enough time to be able to come up with some kind of plan so he could keep her here. When he talked to V on the phone last night, he was very pushy about three things. 1. That they HAD to have a party now more then ever or the RFA would be finished. He didn’t seem concerned or worried about a hacker leading her here. 2. MC was never ever allowed to leave the apartment or have ANYONE over (oops). At this, he refused to say why. Only that he would loose connection soon and for Luciel to continue his inspection of Unknown. And 3. That she wasn’t allowed to touch anything that held private or classified documents. Seven immediately was confused by V’s choice of words but as always never said anything to his oldest friend. 

Still, would MC leaving be that horrible? Especially if he was there to protect her? He winced at the thought of V or Vanderwood finding out. Seven arms were wrapped around his knees after sitting up and looking up into MC’s hopeful gaze. The occasional feeling of butterflies in his stomach was pushing at him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood. Praying to his God and the Universe that he wasn’t going to regret this, “Okay… go get what you need.”

Luckily, he had his head slightly turned to the side, as MC jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breath on his skin each time she thanked him gave him chills and Seven could feel her heart beat against his. She was so light in his arms, when did his arms even move around her? Maybe it was just instinct to him?

Her body slid down his and it made her shirt roll up a little but all he could do was let his eyes linger on her face for a few more seconds. It felt like both of them were reluctant to let go but even so, MC eventually did and went to disappear in her bedroom with her large bag. When she came back it was half as full. Her cheeks were rosy as she asked if he was ready to go. Grabbing his bag as well they went downstairs and headed towards his baby across the street. He naturally grabbed ahold of her hand when they walked up the crosswalk and until he opened the door for her. 

_’This really does feel like a date, just don’t let myself get attached…’_ Luciel thought but in the back of his mind, he could already feel it starting. 

“So where to Miss MC?”

“To the hospital please, good sir! I have some children to visit today.” 

He asked her which hospital and cringed when she told him. It wasn’t the best one in the city nor in the best area so he was glad he was giving her a ride. Her slim fingers went for a CD in her bag and inserted it in the player, after finding the number to the song she wanted MC sat back. It was in American. “Breathe Me” by Sia. Seven wondered what type of music she liked but it wasn’t bad. Not at all. Especially when she was singing softly along with the music. It was hard paying any mind to the road when it was on her. 

When the song was over, he didn’t know if he should feel relieved or disappointed. But MC turned to him and asked him why he picked “Seven or 707.”

“Why do you think I picked it?” He asked back, a little curious what her mind would come up with.

“Well, you’re religious or seem like it. On the chat yesterday, you said you were going to go pray and you wear a cross openly but you also go by Luciel… Anyways, maybe it has to do with the Seven Deadly Sins?” She glances back at him, grinning. 

“I really hope you’re not talking about that anime! Plus, Lust is kinda useless in what I do every day.” Seven retorts. Although, that was a bit of a lie too. When it came to hacking, lust didn't come into play but field work? That made him internally cringe. 

There’s a little huff on her side of the car. “I actually don’t believe that Lust is a sin if it leads to love. It depends on the person and if they are already married or not, it’s up to them if ‘Lust’ is to blame for their heart not loving the person they promised themselves to or if they take responsibility for their own actions. And then there’s Hope, which I believe could be almost as bad as Wrath. Hope blooms in your heart and when you realize what you wished for will never come to be… Everything feels like it’s fading away. I think Hope could be a sin. There is a reason the word ‘hopeless,’ exists.” 

It was the first time Seven saw MC seem so sad with small tears that wouldn’t leave her eyes but still had a kind smile directed at him, she was an enigma. His thumb brushed away one tear that rested on her lashes, so soft and cleared his throat when the light turned green, “Well, if Hope is a sin. I’d gladly take it because I won’t give up on it.” He said. 

“Good, I’m glad,” she whispered back.

 

____  
MC

 

They just pulled into the parking lot and already my nerves were starting to go through the roof. Only wanting to go back to a few hours ago, to playing and teasing with Seven. It was nice how comfortable being around him was. And I haven’t laughed or smiled this much in a long time. At least, not with anyone healthy that is. 

“Well, this is my stop!” Saying it made it feel worse. 

“Are you okay? You’re shaking… Do you want me to walk you in?” God, why did he have to notice THAT! Why is he so sweet too? We agreed earlier that he can look more into Unknown while I did whatever I had to until he picked me up. 

I was already getting out of the car, smiling and waving at him over my shoulder, telling him that I’ll be fine. No… No, I won’t. But just get through it and I don’t have to put up with any of this maybe again? Who am I kidding, I’ve been trying to stop for months but they always convince me to keep going. This was one of three things that I couldn't ever be calm about or pretend that I'm happy. 

I check in and get the first part done quickly and then head to the changing room. Putting on my favorite black spaghetti strap with no bra, pout and a pair of fluffy pajama pants that are long enough… I step on them, pout. I want to act like a child and have a tantrum but I can’t. Next, I go up to see all the kiddos and they all love what we all got them and my heart is in bliss again. I’m holding on to the Gameboy that was meant for Ronnie and knock on the little blonde’s door, I hear a soft, “come in.”

She’s up! She wasn’t expecting to make it before we visited her but she’s sitting up in bed! I couldn’t stop the tears that fell down my cheeks. All I want to do is hug her. Maybe this was a little wish of Ronnie’s? We would watch outside his window and only once did we both see a shooting star, I refused to think about anything while the boy prayed so hard his face was scrunched up. 

I took a step into little sleeping beauty, Leah’s room, “Hi, sweetie… Do you remember me?” She’s nodded, thank goodness, sometimes memories came back hazy but she reached out to me for a hug before pulling back in pain. “No, no, no! Don’t move that side baby girl. Are you in any pain? Do you want your nurse?” She shook head.

“Hi, Miss MC. I missed you! Are you done for today?” Leah’s voice was so raspy and dry sounding. 

“No, baby. I just got here. CBC is done though. We all hate those, huh?!”

She nodded and stuck out her tongue, after talking a few more minutes, I gave her the GameBoy and told her it was from Ronnie before I had to leave. Pulling aside her nurse and asked her to please give Leah some water for her throat. Most of the patients that came through this side of the Hospital all came here from America to follow their doctor. He was a good man and it was nice to show your honest feelings with him. 

I went into the waiting room after grabbing my heart-shaped pillow for my neck. Truly regretting not being able to hug Leah. Hearing my name being called made everything inside me go numb. 

Weight first. 104 pounds, lost 3 pounds over the last two weeks. Height, 4’11 or 5 feet. It depended on which scale I was on. Nurses like to make fun of me that all the weight I had was in my hair or hips. Temperature. Blood pressure cuff, ouch. Yelled at for having too low of blood pressure. Go through the list of my twenty-seven… Seven, haha. Twenty-seven prescriptions. 

Me- “I stopped taking that one.” 

Nurse- “And why would you do that?”

Me- “Because that med is meant more for Bi-Polar then it is for depression and it wasn’t helping, it only forced me to fall asleep. Dr. Flip said that if I took it for six months and it still didn’t work, then I could stop.”

Nurse- “Alright. Let us know if you have any of these reactions.”

She writes a few down on a piece of paper and hands it back. I take a second to read through it and almost laughed. “These are the same side effects I get every day from everything else I’m on…”

“Well, call in if they get worse.” She said. I waited as she typed everything into the old computer. "What's your pain level today?" 

"It's between a 3 and a 4..." 

"And have you fallen since the last time we've seen you?" she ask with narrow eyes. I could only smile as I shook my head 'no.' No way in hell was I going to tell her about THAT! The nurse sighed, they're always annoyed with the computers and well, Me and she left the opened room. There’s a curtain to every cell but none of the nurses ever close them.

Dr. Flip comes in with a different nurse, thank goodness it’s Deb! My favorite! They go over my blood test’s from earlier to see if my body can handle this week’s doze. He tells me that my White Blood Cell Count is rising which is fine for anyone else, not for me or the kids I just saw. It’s low enough to be seen today though so that’s “good” he smiled. I pouted. Besides that, everything was fine. So, he left me to Deb and the fear gripping me and probably anyone else a minute before this. As she’s cleaning me with alcohol, Dr. Flip comes back to tell me that I needed new scans done asap. 

“What one’s?” I asked.

“MRI, CAT, Bone and Body Scan.” He waited… knowing my answer.

“I don’t wa-!” There it was! Fuck! Okay, done. It's over and now we don't have to worry about the pain coming. It just happened! I looked down and saw that the damn thing is clogged with a clot! Okay, not done. _'Just breathe through it, you're safe. IT'S Safe... count...1...2...3'_ Turn my neck to the other side for better flow. Addressing my doctor (who I can’t even see now) again, “I don’t want any more testes or scans done on me. I don’t want to know what the hell my body is up too.” I inhale and smell or rather taste blood and salt, looking down again. Good. She got it! You go Deb! I love Deb! 

“We’ll discuss it later.” He always tries to get the last word!

“You know, he’s just wants to make sure it’s not getting worse. Making sure it’s gone, right?” Deb says as she cleans up.

“I know.”

I spend my next few minutes using the chatting app with Seven before falling asleep.

 

_____  
Seven

It’s already been two hours since he dropped MC off and still he can't find nothing out about the other hacker. 

Deciding he wanted to know a little more about his little mystery woman, he drove back to the hospital and went to the map area. It was a little odd that there was only one children’s ward in the place and it was a cancer ward. It made his heart sink a little at the thought that this was where MC choose to make a difference compared to the dirty work he did. Yeah, he put away some bad guys but it didn’t tip his scales. It made him chuckle when she told him she was a Libra, if you believe in that type of stuff, it meant she was meant to balance out the things or people in her life. He didn’t want to tip her over but he also didn’t want to stay away either. 

Seven went to the gift shop and bought himself and MC drinks also a handful of small balloons before heading to the elevator. He checked the floor he needed and started down the hallway towards the rooms. It was weird that he was so nervous. Would MC be mad or happy that he came? What would the kids say?

He decided to go to the very last room and make his way back since he hasn’t heard MC’s voice yet but that room was empty. So was the room next to it. Turns out there were only five children currently there. He got to talk to all of them but two who were too frail to wake up. Seven put the extra balloons in their rooms, hoping they still float when the little ones woke up. Each of the kids loved MC, especially the two boys and that made Seven grin. _’I know the feeling.’_

When he got to the last room to visit, his concern for MC was beginning to boil over. But he didn’t want to show it in front of the little girl, didn’t want to scare her. 

“Hello there, I’m Luciel. What’s you’re name?” He kneeled down by the door so the nurses still had their sights on him. 

“I’m Leah…Luciel... hmm, your voice and name sound very pretty! Oh! You shouldn’t get too close. I’m very sick.”

Seven smiled a little at her compliment but faded quickly when he stood up a little and saw on the other side of her little body was a tube coming out of her ribs. Probably to drain her lungs from some type of an infection? She could barely talk above a whisper. “I wish MC told me you had cooties, I would’ve brought you some toys to play with sweetie.”

She giggled but coughed and he instantly regretted being the cause, even if she still was grinning at him. “It's okay, MC already gave me my gift from another friend! Are you here to see MC? Because she already saw us today.” She looked confused.

The panic in his chest was getting worse, he had to calm down. She could be hanging out with some of the nurses on break, right? “Hey, Leah do you know where MC went? I can’t find her in this place! I’ve never been here before.”

She nodded, “Floor two, Room 271.”

Seven felt a rush of relief leave him, “Thank you, here you go!” He let go of the last two balloons in his hands, bowed low to the lovely little girl and ran down the stairs instead this time. Figuring the elevator wouldn't be fast enough compared to him. 

This floor was a lot calmer then the one he came from; even sick children can smile and have a little fun sometimes. That made him glad. This floor was eerie. It was long and the light was slightly dimmer or was it because without the kids, it felt like that? When he finally found the door, he didn’t want to go in. Seven read and reread the sign but shook his head. 

_Oncology Infusion Center_

“Maybe she’s visiting someone else?” Whispering to himself before opening the door.

He looked around the waiting room but it was empty so Seven dragged his feet to the counter. When the woman behind the desk finally looked up at him and asked if she could help him with anything. He asked, “I’d like to see Miss MC, please? I brought her the drink she wanted…” Say she isn’t here or that she’ll be right out…Please!

“You can go back, she’s in cell C4 today. Thank you!” She smiled. Counter lady was smiling at that.

Luciel walked around the maze of rooms that had no privacy to them. Some were empty, some had people that watched T.V. with a loved one or friend. Other’s just talked with their loved one or friend, or slept while holding hands. One of the two always getting treatment. The other healthy. 

Seven was about to go in a different area until there she was. Alone. Two bags hanging over her, long tubes connected to them but her arms were out of the blankets that she was shivering under and nothing was connected. So, did that mean she was visiting? MC was asleep, deeply so he went to her “room” and with this angle he saw it. Her chest, the tube coming out from something that looked like a butterfly landing on a bump and he watched the fluid in the bags flow into her. Watched as the rings under her eyes get just a little darker. 

Luckily the nurse hasn’t logged out of the monitor yet, Seven took the wand that was connected to it and waved it over MC’s wrist band. He watched her profile come up and looked through all the problems she’s been having and the meds. Deciding that that was too much to take in at this second, Seven saw a _"keep me updated email list."_ He added his email under MC’s and tried to breathe. It’s been a long time, a really long time since he felt like balling his eyes out. But he felt close now. They only met each other today but he felt like there was something there. Something he should but did not want to let go of. Holding the back of his hand over his mouth, Seven tried to think about what to do for her. The sound of the dripping re-caught his attention. Taking both bags in his hands to read what they are, the largest one he knew. Saline. The other “OPDIVO,” not something he’s heard of before but it’s almost empty so he’ll look it up while he waits for MC downstairs. But damnit, he didn’t want her to do this alone! Seven pushed some stray hairs behind her ear and kissed her cheek, feeling a tingle where his lips meet her hot skin. He hated doing it but he took a picture of her getting the tre-treatment. 

Once he was downstairs, he ran straight to his car and loaded up his laptop, thank goodness for Hot-Spot. 

He looked up OPDIVO while waiting for an email from the hospital for exactly what was wrong with her. After searching, he was happy that it wasn’t exactly chemotherapy but the more he read the less relieved he felt. It was immunotherapy. As he read, his mind almost forced a shutdown… one website even called immunotherapy a police force charging in to rid the body of foreign invaders! Couldn't they come up with something better than that! Police Force?! Are you Kidding Me?! If he was reading this off sheets of paper, he would have thrown them. The only benefit is that it ‘seems’ to not do as much damage to the body compared to chemo. But wouldn’t this be like a 2nd cousin to chemo? On immunotherapy there’s no break time, it’s forever, even after remission. But he didn’t read up on chemotherapy so he has no idea. Seven did the only thing he could, he texted the picture and waited.

 _BUZZ!...BUZZ!_ He wiped his eye’s, sniffed and tried to click the answer button with a wet finger. “V? I guess we have another big problem, huh?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't let MC's condition out too early or make too many of you upset... :(


	11. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V... putting the term Blinded by love, in a painfully different manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

He’s been through these halls so many times it almost hurts and knowing he never once made any progress in the way he hoped, make's it so much worse. If anything, his trying has only made the life they once had, worse too. V was too stubborn to give up on anything or anyone he holds dear to him but this place, held his most beloved. Just how did she become like this…

V knew he was to blame. He thought the RFA was the perfect cure to help Rika keep her mind at ease whenever the darkness was too strong for her. Being with their friends made her smile the most. But her fear of being left alone in the big world and he’s promises that he would never leave her, didn’t or wouldn’t reach her fragile ears. He still refused to leave her, to let go of that promise. Even if he couldn’t see but the blurs in front of him, he’ll be here for her. Even if she was the cause of a future to be blind and in pain. He’ll be here. Even if Rika will always push him away. Yes, V was a fool, a stubborn fool. He knew it because a fool didn’t have the want to stop.

Coming here so often and learning all the best hiding places one can over the years while Magenta was being built, he has heard almost everything that has been going on. V knew about MC being planted in the RFA but he wasn’t sure why it had to be her precisely. He had looked into her a bit as well with one of his contacts but only was told that she run therapy group sessions at a low-ranking hospital, that MC left America in a hurry, she knew four languages and refused to stay in one place for too long. His informer would not give V more than that but it was helpful info to add up with Luciels. Perhaps, Rika knew MC was a caring woman that needed a place to belong… But whether it was with the RFA or Mint Eye, was what he was most worried about.

Also knowing his beloved, if MC didn’t go inside that apartment or if the RFA denied her, the woman would have been put in a very dangerous position. He didn’t want that for her or anyone. No one deserved to be apart of this cult. Only gaining your happiness by fear and pain, and repeat. No one should be put through that. A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought of Saeran, who was to some degree his adopted son once. Another person he had failed. 

When he received the photo from the older twin, V was lucky enough that he was just getting off the phone with the informer so he still had service enough to have the picture of what looked to be of MC with shiny IV bags over her, covered in a white blanket. Not knowing what else to make of the small image he called Luciel.

“Luciel, please calm down. It’s not like you to become this emotional. Now, explain to me about the photo you sent? It’s hard for me to make out without a computer.” V could hear the other man breathe in and out slowly, controlling himself. It was true that he didn’t normally act like this. Had he already grown fond of MC to be this worried over her?

 _“V, I just took that picture with my phone. It’s not old. She’s in the middle of getting treat… *sigh* treatment right now. There was something wrong with the surveillance system at the place… she was sent last night so I went… there today. I’m sorry. I didn’t have much of a choice since Unknown had got inside somehow.”_ Luciel was speaking fast, like he didn’t have time to explain it all so V didn’t question him or interrupt. _“Anyways, MC said that she had somewhere she had to go and was teasingly pushy over it. I thought it was going to be her old place and with me there, it wouldn’t be a problem. It wasn’t though, V. She said it was a hospital because she needed to visit the children that she always sees. While she was up there, I searched more into Unknown, well as his name suggests, he’s not known so I got nothing. Then, I went back to MC and couldn’t find her with the kids. One of them told me where to look and that’s how I found her. She’s getting immunotherapy. Everything on the websites are complete shit and aren’t helpful! Apparently, the name of one she’s on was just approved by the FDA a year and a hand full of months ago but MC has been on it BEFORE that! They don’t even know all of the side effects yet as more are being added every other month.”_ The boy finally took a breath and let out a muffled sob. 

“What is the main use of this treatment, Luciel?”

V heard him mumble the word in a harsh whisper but it still wasn’t registering with V’s mind. He didn’t need it repeated though, the simple word was clear. _“I could hack into her medical files but it would take an hour, maybe two and I already added my information in her patient log so whatever they end up sending MC, they’ll send me. Then I can see everything. So far, I only saw the symptoms that’s she’s been dealing with recently and some prescript- Oh, she’s walking out now! V, I’ll call you when I know more!”_

“Do you want me to call Jumin about this?......” V waited a moment before he looked at his cell and either Luciel ended the call or the service was cut. 

Why would Rika need such a sick girl for whatever she’s planning? He didn’t know what to do for once. Has she finally reached the point he feared the most? Never caring what she did to him but on someone that was outsider, struggling and innocent to be brought into this and for what exactly? He wouldn’t know unless he asked the woman herself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Everyone is enjoying themselves!


	12. Stuggles and Binxie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready? The last chapter of everything being SLOW! After this one, it's going to pick up and I hope the wait was worth it!!!
> 
> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

The ride was quiet and at every red light, Seven let his eyes roam over MC, making sure she was fine as she slept deeply in the passenger seat. The pillow she had from back in that room was held tight to her chest. How did she do this alone every time when it exhausted her so much afterwards? How did she ever get home safe? How often did MC go through it? All those people there were getting treated as well. It’s painful to think about how many people and children who are around you that are sick with something so cruel. There’s enough disgusting thing’s in this world without diseases, immune disorders or cancers to add on top of it. And it always seems to happen to the people who least deserve it. What did those children he met today do to have such a hateful thing happen to them? What about MC? All those people he saw? The ones out there in so many other clinics or hospitals around the world? He has seen/had to work with some of the most nasty and dangerous people in and for the agency, what about them? Why not them? 

Luciel didn’t know that they were already parked back across the street for the apartment until MC moaned in her sleep. Looking over at her, he didn’t think she could walk all the way back like before. Remembering her smile from earlier and a small hop to her step as they held hands, even though she knew what she had to get that done. Still going in with a smile, he barely caught onto her anxiety. Seven turned the car around and pulled into the underground garage and woke up sleeping beauty. MC kept the pillow to her chest as they went upstairs, walking behind her so she wouldn’t fall. Which made her raise a perfect brow back down at him. Seven gave her a goofy grin and shrugged. 

She thanked him over and over again, almost looking sad that he didn’t do something… what? Hug her perhaps? Before the door finally closed. Once he got back to his baby, Seven suddenly remembered about putting her bag in the damn trunk when he picked her up. Did he truly forget? No, it was an excuse. Letting the curiosity get the better of him, he snooped through the tote and finding first her phone, then the clothes he gave her plus another pair of pajamas. Then a one-time use, throw away camera, a recorder… a travel toothbrush and Minty-Paste and something like a sandwich or soda pop cooler? Opening it, he saw all the scripts she kept on hand. There were too many for someone her size to take or anyone, for that matter. It was concerning. Seven quickly placed everything back and went to re-park where they were earlier, he ran back to her. Not wanting her to be alone. Not for the rest of the day at the very least. Maybe because he was trying to make up for the past, lost time of another who use to be always sick. Maybe because he truly liked this girl he barely knew or both. But for now, while he was close by, he’ll stay and help her. Seven will just look more into the algorithm and data that Unknown had pre-setup and hopefully receive an email about MC’s visit today. 

He walked in as quietly as he could, thinking the young woman would be passed out in bed. What he wasn’t expecting was MC, half naked on her back laying on the couch with that silly pillow covering her chest still. Thank god, her breasts were covered! Seven was sure his face matched his red shirt. Okay get topless MC in bed… somehow. Her skin looked so soft across her stomach… Out of the gutter! Right. He couldn’t jump scare her or literally she’ll jump and there will go the protection of the pillow. Oh god, he hoped he turned off the monitor showing the cameras feedback at the bunker. He hadn’t heard from Vanderwood yet so that was either really good or horrible… since the man could be watching him!

Luciel placed his sweater on MC, noticing she felt like she was developing a fever. Then as carefully as he could, picked her up princess style and held her to his chest. Feeling and seeing her try to curl into a little ball in his arms which was cute has hell and had him blushing all over again, don’t think about shirtless MC! Okay, bed. Laying her on her left side, he made his retreat but she immediately whimpered and rolled over. Oh, fuck he forgot it was that side she was hooked up to but she seemed comfortable enough now.

Getting a wet washcloth and ringing it out so he could place it on her warm forehead. He sat by her for a few minutes. She really was beautiful. Even in her condition, her aura glowed with life and her personality was just as beautiful as her outside. A rarity. He knew more then ever that he would have to stay away from her after he left this place. Something that shouldn’t break his heart but did. He would watch over and help her however he could but that’s all he could do for her. Hell, he should have never have come here in the first place.

When the tiny voice in the back of his head pleaded that they could make it work. To prove it wrong, he pulled down his sweater that was wrapped over her just enough to see the inch length scar under her collarbone and below that, her port, he learned. It made it look like there was a small hard lump under her skin. It was connected to her vein or rather her artery, to be precise. The skin around the area was irritated and angry looking from that transparent dressing that was taped against her earlier. He learned the butterfly looking thing that was under that tape was a Huber needle which is meant to go through the skin and stay in the ports chamber during infusions. Like having part of the needle stay in your skin for an IV instead of the catheter tube that’s bendable and less painful. 

Looking at her like this, he didn’t want to be the cause of more pain to her life. Seven bent and kissed her temple. Inhaling her scent, even after spending a few hours at that hospital, she still smelt like herself. Sweetness, warmth and as close as tranquility he has ever been. Like ice cream, sugared honey and just home all wrapped together with her own hint of vanilla coming through. Yes, home but nothing like dirt and liquor. Sighing, he begrudgingly got up and headed back towards the living room but not before hearing, “thank you for staying, Seven.” He tilted his head to MC but her eyelids were still closed, only difference was a small smile upon her lips. 

He spent the rest of the night using MC’s phone, pretending to be her, as he chatted with the RFA members in her place. Being a little extra nice and a lot less goofy than normal. It was surprising seeing how different his friends acted towards a “stranger,” compared to how they treated him when he first showed up. The 707 who was welcomed in by V and Rika. It took Jumin awhile to seem less stuck up and more like the calm business man he actually was to “MC”. Zen probably was already in love, Seven let it go and had a little fun flirting back. Zen would probably freak the hell out if he knew! Jaehee went from annoyed to kind of nice? And little Yoosung was well, Yoosung. 

In between the chats was “work.” The only thing he gained on Unknown was his that hacking technique was quite similar to his own, creepily so. It would take a few years to acquire the ability to hack alone but to perfect someone else’s work on top of that? It could be done of course, but years damnit! Without mistake that is. Not even Vanderwood would be able to attempt it, he’s too slow and sloppy when he needs to rush. It’s why he’s mostly in the field with Seven guiding the older man. It seemed that 707 needed his main computers to get any closer then he already was. Until then he decided to get some sleep.  
.

.

.

.

There were tiny footsteps making their way near him. Nobody should be able to get in and Vanderwood wouldn’t slowly approach him, the older agent would yell at him first and then taser his ass. When the person was close enough, Seven luckily peeked one blurry eye open and saw his sweatshirt and a mane of dark burgundy hair. What the hell? Oh right… he stayed at MC’s. Oh fuck, he SLEPT at MC’s! 

Seven immediately tumbled off the couch, which in effect made MC yelp since she didn’t know he was awake or watching her. Putting on his glasses and then trying to gather up all his equipment and throwing them semi carefully inside his backpack. “I gotta go!” He rushed out. Standing in front of her, not sure how to get back his (oh so good-looking sweater on her) back or if he rather have her keep it. Have another excuse to come here and see the beauty. 

“Wait! Don’t you want to go pick up or at least meet Binxie?” She blinked up at him. Why? Why did she have to look up at him so cute like that? Her head leaned to one side and she swayed her hips right to left… Too much! Too cute! Too damn early!

“Okay!!! Fine!” Seven gave in with a huff, “how far is it?” Hoping it wasn’t as far as the… place yesterday. 

“Five miles! I’ll find my clothes and get ready! Thank you thank you thank you!” She bounced around for a couple of seconds like it was Christmas, grabbed the shirt he brought her, toothbrush, paste and took off towards the bathroom.

He sat back down smiling as his eyes followed her and waited… “Vanderwood really IS going to kill me. These 24 hours have been pretty worth it though.” 

.

.

.

The drive was very fast and it made him again feel disappointed. They started being more comfortable around each other. Both openly laughed. He told her about the time he cosplayed as a fairy for “work,” when actually it was for getting a baby bird that fell out of its nest, back up to its sibling but only to have mommy and daddy bird come attack him, causing him to crash. She laughed so hard she had tears. Making him chuckle along with her. It was nice sharing that story and not as a joke. MC asked if he still had the outfit and he answered, “Of course!” He even texted her the photo of him wearing it. Which she loved! 

Once they were outside the apartment though, her mood seemed to drop. He didn’t know why. It looked nice enough. But before he had the chance to ask what was wrong MC opened the door and let him in, closing the door behind him.

As if on que, a black ball of fluffy ran towards MC and she knelt down with her arms open and the feline jumped in her arms. His purrs were so loud that someone turned up the volume of the TV they were watching. Seven didn’t even notice the other girl there. Eye’s only for MC he guessed, still that’s horrible for an agent. He silently took photos of the two cuddling and loving each other’s faces. Of her holding Binx up and a little away from her face but blowing kisses to him. It was adorable. 

Not wanting to intrude but he had to get to know Binxie as well. Normally cats would hiss at Seven as soon as they saw him. Making Seven having to chase them but not this one, MC turned towards him and moved a little closer. She eyed the ground, mentally telling Seven to sit. He did as she requested, for the first time nervous and hoping that something so important to her would like him too. 

Binx noticed him and crawled off of MC while she stayed sitting and watched, smiling at the boys in the room. That was good right? Seven held out his hand and closed his eyes. But then heard MC’s calming voice, “don’t close them, make sure he can see your eyes but don’t look him in the eyes. Alright? Not until he gives you the ‘Okay’.” 

Nodding, he waited while examining the only bit of white fluff on the black cat’s chest. It was shocking how accepting the cat was as he sniffed and then went to rubbed both sides of his head against Seven’s hand! It made him want to jump for joy or pump his fist in the air or at least high five MC but too afraid of scaring his new friend. Especially since he laid down on Luciels lap! Oh, his heart was crying gold at how lucky he was!

“I’m going to go grab more of my clothes for the new place and then Binxie’s stuff for you. I have extra supplies for him, if that’s okay?” She had tears in her eyes too but she was smiling. He agreed. 

Seven had been ignoring the feeling of being watched. Wanting to soak up the time he had left with MC. When she went into the back room, the cat rolled off him and stretched so Seven got up too. He was happy to have a piece of MC always with him. It was a small comfort but one he was more than beyond pleased about. Both Binxie and Luciel could hopefully comfort each other over MC not being with them and they both had the same colored gold iris’s, he thought that was pretty damn awesome too. Like a pet baby of his and MC’s, his mind teased.

That’s when the girl muted the television and got the nerve to get up from her seat. Seven was hoping this wouldn’t happen. Whether it was about MC moving out, the cat or him. Of course, it’s the latter. Her eye’s taking in his appearance and whatever she saw left a yearning haze cover over her features. Making him grimace and become physically uncomfortable fast. Although, the woman was very pretty and possibly about between the same ages of him and MC. He wasn’t interested. Even Binxie crawled up his side, claws digging and on to his broad shoulders to hissed in the woman’s face. Seven rewarded to cat by petting his head and ear. _‘I feel ya buddy’_

“So, what’s a pretty guy like you hanging out with a little girl like MC?” This chick was actually twirling her hair between her fingers.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He smirked back. Arms folded over his chest.

“Well, if you’re interested in a quickie or I guess, even a relationship. She’s the wrong girl, too fucked up. In more than one way.” She took a step closer. Until she was in front of him. Licking her lips. “Me on the other hand, I will give you the ride of your life.” She was now leaning in too close. Binx growling in warning, tail flicking.

Before she could try anything Seven took a step back. Pissed that she would dare say anything like that about his MC. He sneered, “ Sorry. No. I don’t like play with _trash.”_

From his peripheral vision he saw MC with two large suitcases and a cat traveling cage. She was looking at the floor with pink eyes like she was holding back her tears. He wanted her out of there. Seven grabbed the heaviest one and without having to push the cat off, he naturally jumped down and into the cage. Holding onto MC’s hand Seven pulled her out of her, now, old home. All the while the girl inside was cussing them both out after MC said a too nice final goodbye to her once ‘friend’. 

MC pointed out to him which bag was for the feline and what was hers and split them up and after he put the cage inside, he couldn’t stand it anymore. It had been building since he saw her answer the door yesterday and their eyes met. When she got out of the shower wearing his gift, some simple clothes but showing them off for him. Laying side by side as the movie played on in silence. Listening to her sing while he drove. Anytime he held her hand, wanting to pull her into him. When Binx accepted him. Each time, he denied himself. He didn’t want to regret this. It was wrong. She was hurting last night. MC is hurting right now. Probably because of him. Seven didn't know what she may have thought she heard compared to what was actually said, that was his guess. Not that her friend was a bitch. Maybe talking to MC first would have been better then doing this but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Seven cupped MC’s cheeks in his hands, making her look up at him. His thumbs wiping away the fresh tears that flowed down. He searching her dark red orbs with his golden ones. Hoping she knew how he felt. Looking to see if she felt it too. Holding her still as he bent his head down and covered her lips with his. Everything around them became white noise. Her lips were perfect. They were so warm, so soft they felt like rose petals and tasted just as sweet as MC smelt. Their lips rolled and played slowly with each other’s and when she moaned for him, his knees almost gave out at the sound. Wanting to hear it one more time, Seven sucked in to bite her plump bottom lip and got what he wanted. She moaned long and loud, gripping on to his arms for support. When he opened his eyes, he was pleased to see hers half lidded and cheeks heated from lust. His were the same, he knew. Never had a kiss made him become hard before now. Then it was ruined by the fact they were in public… Placing their foreheads together, he could only chuckle at the looks they were given by the people walking around them. MC smiled with blushed cheeks as she ducked her head into his chest, possibly feeling the thunder of his heart beating for her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... took him long enough!


	13. Minutes, Hours... Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit, here's a longer chapter then normal. Warning for spoilers and being unedited.
> 
> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿)

Confusing. No other word could explain it. One minute, I heard Mi-Mi asking why Seven would even hang out with a “little girl” like me, which instead of actually answering he countered back with another question of his own and I’m not one for usually eavesdropping and of course, I immediately regretted it. Hearing what Mi-Mi had to say, that “I’m too fucked up in more than one way,” especially for being in a relationship or even a quickie. I had to move away from my closest that was around the corner where I could hear them, finished with my kitties packing and running to my room where I couldn’t hear them and where my ‘get the hell out’ bag was already prepared. Making me catch the end of their conversation when I came out. 

We had so much fun together, Seven and I, at least I thought so. Even if I could barely remember the night before but blips here and there. Seven picking me up after I was finished with the hospital, feeling his fingers once brushing a lock of hair that was tickling my face and tucking it behind my ear. Us saying goodbye. Me, knowing a fever was surely oncoming like always, I stripped off my top and laid on the leather love seat so I could sweat it out faster. I drifted back into my dreams of gold and mint eyes, their lips talking but nothing came out. Feeling strong arms lift me, a warm presence that felt so welcoming and sweet, I needed closer until it was gone. Replaced by something cold above my eyebrows and I squinted my eyes open, glad Seven stayed. He was taking care of me and he didn’t even know why. It was the first time in so long that I had forgotten what the feeling of this was like. 

I was grateful that the next day he didn’t question my state from the night before but hearing what he said to my roommate, maybe he agreed with her? Or she convinced he? Maybe told him something just to belittle me? And he believed it? It hurt. Her opinion never mattered to me as the woman dragged different men through the place, sometimes twice a day or more. How? I will never know. Maybe man really will do anything that has two legs and offers, as some had wedding rings on. Leaving a clueless and probably devoted wife waiting at home. It was sick. The only reason of staying there was that Mi-Mi was paid to care for Binxie but mostly his litterbox since I wasn’t allowed near it. It didn’t help that the little love of my life and that woman hated each other. Maybe Seven was right, about if the owner liked a person their companion would too? Since Binxie had never truly warmed up to anyone, most accurately his hate was towards men but I had a feeling of why that was. I was enthralled watching the black cat actually, _willingly_ walked towards Seven and accepted him! When he snuggled in Seven’s lap I had to escape so no one would see my tears. Something I was always extremely uncomfortable about. And just as quick my joy turned to pain and hurt. I guess the last twenty-so hours was just my imagination?

I wasn’t surprised about my newest ex-roommate screaming at me as I walked out but her calling me a _“fucking whore, cunt, cock blocking bitch.”_ And so much more that was getting more and more muffled as we grew closer to Seven’s, way out, as I saw it. 

It’s odd being able to know what to say to other’s when they are hurting, scared or just nervous but when it comes down to it, I have no clue how to handle and fix myself. Running away had always seemed like the best thing to the people around me and for myself. Trying to keep the pain, whether emotional or physical, to myself. Like my own little secret. Until I was standing in front of a beautiful boy, one who smiled and laugh to hide too but when he felt truthfully happy, it was real and he showed it. His deep bright eyes exposed a seriousness that shouldn’t be there in someone so young. Something I knew all too well, from others and myself but I was determined that I would help him get passed that sadness and find out exactly who he wishes to be. I had been standing in front of that mystical person, one that I had started having feelings for, with cheeks wet from my own silly delusions. For the first time openly displaying those tears to another without fearing what they’d do to me about them.

And what he did, was make me question so many thing’s! Kissing him made me feel alive again and not like I was walking towards the unknown of what would be awaiting me and possibly soon. Seven’s kiss was so soft it made my every nerve ending tingle and literally took my breath away. It felt like an hour had passed and not just a minute or two. The way he bent his neck and head down while keeping his back straight, didn’t make me feel ‘small’ and how his hips arched towards mine, feeling his want was just as high as mine. Made me moan and crave. In one minute, our need for each other was that strong. 

It was amazing, the drive back we held hands when we could and he even kissed me on the cheek when he walked me to my door to say goodbye. Blushing and he almost walking into the corridors wall since we kept staring at each other. Making us both laugh.

So then why won’t he even answer the phone when I call? He hasn’t even called _me._ Sure we still chat on the RFA app and sometimes send text messages back and forth but it’s been three days! Most of them are updates on Binxie, some are jokes, I have told him every night to make sure he actually eats a real dinner instead of Honey Buddha Chips and Ph. Pepper and also to sleep once in a while. Those are normally answered back with just a “goodnight” message back. When Zen sent me a text about ‘fairies living on the moon’ it made me think of Seven so I sent him a screenshot of it saying, “I don’t know what the heck to reply to this, HELP!” He requested that I ‘up Zen’s ego and tell him how amazing he is…’ well thanks Sev, tell me something I haven’t figured out about the silver haired man. Seven also wanted to know what Zen said back. So, after complimenting the actor, my jaw dropped when he instantly answered back, almost like he had the text written out before I was even writing him. What about my clothes? 

I was actually sad that Seven didn’t reply to my second screenshot, I wanted asked to barrow his old fairy costume so I could take a silly photo wearing it. But thinking about it, maybe not a good idea. Turns out, he had restricted my account to send out pictures to any of the others through text or the chatroom. The only one to receive them was Seven. I asked him about but it was the only time I got complete silence from him. It was strange. There was nothing classified about who _I_ was. 

As the days passed, Zen and I got closer. I supported him and the new roll he was offered. It was exciting knowing his dream was coming true for him and that he made that happen for himself. It was cute how Seven jumped in to point out that he helped him become viral with the video he recorded and produced and then… turned into a virus. Still… proud of those boys. Jaehee still seems suspicious of me and I honestly don’t know what to do. She seemed mainly concerned about Zen and I was as well so I could understand. Maybe she didn’t read all the chats and see me flirting lightly with Seven. Although, I guess if you looked at my and Zen’s, it didn’t look that different but my feelings and thoughts were always on Seven. Even more so now that he mentioned his agency once and then covered it up with yet another joke. If he was involved with an agency and depending on their status level, his life wasn’t a life at all. I wasn’t one for this but I prayed that he didn’t work in the field. Ever. And hoped I could help him out with this. Knowing that asking him would be useless, they would have to take their secrets to the grave but how was he friends with these people? There were just too many memories there for comfort that I rather not think about. Maybe Seven knows about that? A rush of fear came over me… No, he would’ve shown back up here. 

For now, since I was no longer on house arrest and could finally leave this tiny apartment, I have a Cancer Support Meeting to return too. Perhaps, not the best idea and just have Deb continue it for a bit longer since I didn’t go to the scary scans I was meant to take yesterday but oops? I’m just going to enjoy the day as much as possible and it turned out that a train stopped close to that hospital and was stationed near the apartment building as well! 

Everyone was doing even better at therapy than the last time I saw them, the older woman who was waiting for her test results had finally reached remission. Which caused everyone to take turns hugging her as she cried but laughed. She was a stage one so she would be safe. I was so proud that I couldn’t stop smiling as we planned a party for her. It was sometimes harder on elderly to hit remission but she did it. Now she could watch her grandkids have the baby they just found out they were pregnant with and be there as they grew. For once, I had happy tears as I made my way towards the kid’s area. Of course, they were all asleep, all but Leah. So, I put on my medical mask and snuck in. 

“Hey you, why are you still awake?”

Leah’s face lit up and the eight-year-old reached out for a hug. I peeked over and saw that her tube was removed, thank goodness! Sitting down next to her good side, I held her around her shoulders. She sighed into my chest, “I knew you were coming tonight.”

I laughed, careful not to jostle her too much, “oh really? So, you stayed up just for me?”

“Yep! You and the other boy. He had a pretty voice and look, I got balloons!” She pointed to her private bathroom where two balloons were tied to the knob. 

I thought she was talking about Choi or rather wet dream Choi, thinking about it made my face heat up. Oh boy…

“Leah, I don’t think that boy is coming back. His friend hasn’t gone to the last few meetings or the one I hosted tonight. But how did you talk to him? We haven’t gotten too far in your Korean studies?” I asked since it was true, the little girl was a little behind the others here because she was in an induced coma shortly after coming and then the pneumonia came after a little cold spread throughout the children’s ward when a sick parent came to visit. Her immune system was just a tad bit weaker than the others. 

“He spoke in English and it was pretty! He was nice and worried about you too.” She said, bringing me back from my thoughts and worries for her. Well sure, last time I saw him I almost fallen off the roof of this building. It was interesting that Choi spoke in English for Leah and took the time to sit with her and get her little balloons. Now that I thought about it, all the filled rooms had balloons inside them. That was strangely sweet. I guess he saw me checking everyone’s rooms before I noticed him and run up the stairs that night. 

“Hey baby girl, why don’t I paint your nails while we chat a bit before you have to go to sleep ok?” Showing her a dark blue that matched my rose on my arm and her eye’s. She nodded happily and we talked about everything I’ve missed the last four days. Apparently, the boys have been keeping Leah company and sharing their toys with her in exchange for her teaching them how to play on her GameBoy, it was cute. While we talked, a chatroom popped up and I logged on and paid some attention to the girl in front of me and Zen, who hurt his ankle because of Jumin upsetting him earlier on in the day. Which wasn’t good, he finally gets his dream to act in a high production and with an idol as well. Although, I’m not familiar with female idols like I’ve been with males. Just preferring the difference in the music. But when I search up Echo Girl, obviously most of the social tweets were cutesy and almost enough photos to rival Zen’s, there was so many! There was also that feeling while reading her posts that was screaming at me, **‘FAKE!’**

Since I was already at a hospital, I asked Zen if he needed someone to help him or meet him. I didn’t think of the fact that there was at least five others in the city. Furthermore, I didn’t know where he was located so that was pointless. So instead I asked if he wanted me to meet him at whatever one he wanted to go too but since it was late he respectfully declined. I understood, it was embarrassing having someone see you like that, in pain. He was obviously feeling pretty low and as a friend, it’s hard to watch helplessly and do nothing. Hopefully, Zen didn’t break anything, I thought as I exited the app. Debating on texting Seven but thought against it. I wish I could get that man out of my mind. He’s even in my dreams now. I swear my hormones are just waking up and I blame that first wet dream I had. Damn Choi’s boy’s!!!

I looked at Leah and her little eyelids were slowly starting to close. I gave her foot a tiny squeeze and got up to leave but she wasn’t asleep yet. Sitting up she said, “Goodnight, Miss MC. Say hi to Mr. Luciel for me if you see him again, please?”

What? Everything froze around me. My breathing. Probably my heart. My hand on the door handle. I didn’t realize it but I was shaking. Seven had drove me here. He knew I was seeing the kids here and it wasn’t hard to find since this hospital was meant mostly for oncology, even though there was an emergency room, exam rooms and an operating room for any patients. Because the area it was in the city, it wasn’t a very known hospital and we didn’t get many different faces here unless someone was in desperate need of help or couldn’t afford of going anywhere else. 

I tried but couldn’t calm my panic as I wished Leah sweet dreams and that I’ll pass along her message. Even if I don’t think I was brave enough to even tell to Sev-Luciel now. Maybe I’m overreacting and he went right back outside to wait for me? But then why would he stay the night? Checking on me almost every hour? Making sure my fever didn’t get any higher? Why did he walk right next to me as if I was a fragile doll about to break or fall over from just the wind? 

Getting home, I put on “Black by G-Dragon.” I took my normal medication and my actual dose of what I was suppose to take for pain, compared to taking half of the amount I normally do daily and cried in bed as I went through old chats between us. When a new one popped up, I barely said anything. Saying I was too tired to talk but Yoosung was sweet and told me to get some rest. The tears wouldn’t stop but just when I starting to nod off I received a text from Seven. Happy that it showed me a preview of it so I didn’t have to bother with opening it and replying. He would probably know if I read it since he was in fact a hacker and created the thing. Pushing the device under my pillow I tried to go back to sleep but the message just made fresh tears stain the pillow. 

**From: 707**  
_Are you Okay??_

 

______  
Seven

It’s been day’s and it’s been horrible. The only things that has been keeping him sane was working nonstop and only taking breaks to feed Binxie and sometimes himself, clean his litter box and bathroom breaks. Saying that Vanderwood was pissed at the fact that Seven was gone for almost two whole days and comes home with the feline, was an extreme understatement. Luckily that he saw the other agents black and leopard print coat laying across one of his other babies or Binx would have been electrocuted too. Seeing the item, he took a deep breath, put down the small wired cage with the cat sleeping happily on one of MC’s old sweaters and Seven bravely walked in. He woke up on the floor with his side burning, cotton mouth and his cheek throbbing. Vanderwood sitting on Sevens leather computer chair holding a growling Binxie in a cage. He looked like a villain, if the cat actually liked him and was in his lap instead of a cage. After thirty-two minutes of whining to the man of every single positive reason and outcome of owning the kitty, with the promise of working harder and being the personal poopy box cleaner, Vanderwood finally gave up. Making Seven finally have his happy dance that he wasn’t able to before. He ran around and prepared everything before letting his temporary pet out by the litter box first, just in case. 

Once everything was settled and he started finally working his ass off on this job for the agency the harder each night and morning became for him. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and it’s only been three. MC never leaving his mind. She texted him that night when she went to bed and called the next morning. God, he loved every time she called, texted or even directed her messages towards him on chat but he had to be cruel to be kind. Knowing that kissing her, even though it was the best kiss in his life, was a huge mistake and now she was probably really confused by his actions. Hell, so was he! He loved playing goofy and carefree with her. Even when the others seem to never understand him, she instantly had an answer for him to keep going. Never shutting him out but still always worried about him. Seven noticed that he wasn’t the only one she has been worried about or been sweet to lately. It was mostly jealously he knew but it still bothered him. God, he hoped he wasn’t being over possessive but he didn’t think he was. It was more of a feeling of discomfort he got. Which also didn’t make since because Zen was a good friend of his, his second friendship he made in the RFA so why? Was it because Zen was a lot more attractive then Seven was? Even if Luciel had a hard time with chicks pawing at him, the only reason was how rare it is to see a true red headed Korean with goldish yellow eyes. He was the opposite of Zen. Although, he did work out too so MC wouldn’t be disappointed when she found out about that! 

_‘Damnit, what am I thinking?! She’ll never find out! I can’t go near her again like that!’_ He groaned and banged his head against his desk once, twice and three times for good measure. Hoping a little pain will distract him. 

It didn’t work. So, he pulled up the email report the hospital had finally sent him. It only showed what has been done since MC has lived in Korea but that was enough. There were notes from previous hospitalization’s and tests from when she was fourteen. She was diagnosed with stage 4 Melanoma which had spread in two places, both small yet concerning; her right breast and bone marrow in her spine. The note’s stated that all of MC’s monthly menstrual cycles stopped and until she reached remission the growth in her body would be limited due to the chemotherapy she was on. If she was lucky they could give her hormone injections when she was out of the ‘danger zone.’ MC had rejected to taking the injections saying to the nurse who wrote down, “I’ll just be happy in remission and have my hair again!” 

MC hit remission after three and four months. Then it came back again two years ago bad enough that an American Medical Researcher or what Seven thought of was more like a reporter came to Korea to question her doctor but it was going into Medical books for future students to study this so he was sickened but happy that hopefully MC was still helping others by knowing such depressing facts about her. When it came back it was a few weeks after another hospital stay that had no information included so someone cleared it but she developed D.I.C. or Disseminated intravascular coagulation. MC had serious cases of bruising from blood clots and was bleeding out from any places blood was taken (3 times a day), the IV spot and the PICC Line they put in her was bleeding spontaneously every time she moved. There were a few photos in the online file. They also did a bone marrow biopsy on her which caused MC’s right hip flank to turn black and purple to brown the day after. It was hard for Seven to even look at, it went from below her pant line to her lowest rib. That’s when they found out that the cancer was back but now in her left lung, spleen, and so many areas throughout the bone marrow. 

Binx jumped up on his lap making Seven jump in return. Still getting use to that. “Hey fluff ball, could you tell I was thinking of mommy?”

“Me~Ow….Ow” Headbutting Seven.

Seven smiled and wiped away the tear leaking from his eye and sighed as he pet the purr machine. He felt bad that MC didn’t have her ‘Romeo’ around her and wished Binxie could speak so the cat could tell him everything he knows about MC. Silly thing’s she does when no one is around. What she was like a year or two ago. What Binx thought of MC also… That actually gave him a great idea! He would need to make a sample first to see if he could make it actually work. It had to be prefect for her. 

Going to the garage to his bedroom and then the weapons room that no one but Vanderwood has ever seen, he grabbed what he could to make the interior. Finding his graph paper and started drawing up the measurements and design when the buzz of a chatroom started going off. It was MC and Yoosung but MC was barely holding a conversation with the kid. That wasn’t like her at all and it worried him. Getting up, he checked up on her and saw her gripping her pillow while crying, her small body quaking by her sobbing. He quickly texted her but when she ignored him and turned away, his heart broke a little. Even if he is pushing her away, he would never want to be the reason for her tears. Seven touched the screen hoping spiritually she would feel it and then got back to work when his buddy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone reading is enjoying this! I love comments since I get to chat with you or kudos if you liked it enough!  
> Thank you for your time!
> 
> PS,  
> I have 3 cats, I'm mixing them all into one cat. Binx is a Black Persian. Wicca is a Black short hair that doesn't meow she "OW's" at us and Indie, he is my Romeo and little love that I've had when he was born since I had his mom. His a Manx Siamese mix. There's my kitty family. Don't worry- I'm married :)


	14. Sexy Dreams Leads to Sexy Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets a little help~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, visit my Tumblr at: LittleGrims-Cure or ask for my email or comment and please let me know how you are, what you think of the story or anything! I love feedback on how it's going or any advice you'd like to give me! ★~(◠‿◕✿) 
> 
> I'm so excited for this chapter!

_You could feel his chest pressed up to your back. Holding you to him gently but firmly as the both of you sat on the bed. Finger’s tickling your nape as he swept your thick hair over one shoulder, causing a pleasant shiver to run down your spine and he seemed to noticed. Finger’s still curled in your hair; his tongue licked the center of the back of your neck, over the tiny bumps under the skin there before moving to the curve of your neck and shoulder, sucking lightly. Holding the moans in with only the back of one hand, doing little to quiet yourself. Trying to feel him more, you pressed the back of your hips into his front more, pleased to find that both of your bodies felt like puzzle pieces finally connected. Also, pleased at feeling the hardness there, pulsing against the lower part of your back and you roll your hips back and forth to help with his discomfort. Earning a deep groan from him as he released your mane and began to unbuttoned the silky black night shirt you wore but he left it hanging on your shoulders and used the material to his advantage over your sensitive skin. When you felt the tip of your nipple being brushed over teasingly, you reached behind you to tangle a hand into the fine hair at the base of his neck and scratched his scalp lightly as you did, he growled into your shoulder. His sounds muffled with his mouth still working you. His palm finally covered your breast, squeezing it before he turned to pinching the already perked nipple under the soft shirt. Making you quiver and whimper at the sting, his tongue swirling over the fresh mark he pulled onto your body and started nipping his way to a new spot with that warm mouth of his. Feeling the cool air touching the moist love marks. His breath across your skin. It didn’t take much time to feel the wetness begin to grow between your thighs and under you. He was making you a begging mess but took his time with you, savoring it and wanting you needing more. Needing you to want him as much as he wanted you, the thought came to you. Swearing that you could feel the smirk on those sweet lips as he would bite a little harder on each new patch of skin that caught his attention. Always keeping one hand over your heart, holding you close and the playful other, descended down and passed your belly. When his fingertips traced the marks from under the top of your panty lining making you gasp. He pulled back and did the same to the hem between your thighs and felt how wet the cloth was, he pushed his cock harder towards your body. “Take them off?” he request sounded like a plea. Of course, you’ve been needing him since he started. Once removed, your mound was covered by his large hand and started spreading your wetness as he rolled those fingers against your clit and tight folds. Needing more; you rocked into him, whimpering, then your womb jumped as two fingers quickly filled you and caused you to cry out and grip onto his strong legs. They moved so fast inside you that you couldn’t make sense of the sounds coming out of your mouth, only focused on the music he created with your body and the pressure was starting to build. Suddenly, the ecstasy he was quickly giving you, just as fast, vanished as those fingers were gone and your body was flipped over. You stared up into dark golden eyes, pupils blown and red hair weighed down from the sweat both your bodies formed together. Not being able to hold back from checking him out with your gaze. Luciel’s body was nothing like you imagined but seeing him naked and hovering over you was intimidating. With broad shoulders, it made his collarbones push out more, his pecs were perfect even with the slight stretchmarks on the outsides of them and his stomach had a four-pack which ended into a beautiful V-line. It made his hips stand out more. You watched as his strong arms flexed and relaxed, as did his stomach with every breath. Maybe he was holding back? The light muscles on the flanks of his ribs looked like they were made for you to trace with your finger nails. Luciel Choi’s manhood was possibly just as or bigger then mint eyed dream Choi. Just shaped a slightly different. Intimidating too, just like the other. You peered back up at him and the look on his face was loving as he covered you and both your lips immediately locked together as were your eyes. Unable to look away from those glowing orbs. Like reading each other’s minds, both of you opened at the same time and your tongues danced and played. You couldn’t hold back anymore of those moans as he groaned and grunted just as much, dragging the underside of his cock between your wet folds. Exciting you more. As the tip of his blunt head pressed against your entrance, he pulled back enough to look into your eyes, breathing heavily and you felt the pressure as his cock began to slip pass your opening… “MC, I’m…”_

I groaned and flipped onto my belly. Barely noticing that my hand was rubbing my clit slowly until being on my stomach restricted any further movement. Oh no, I had another one. This one was a little hazier than the other. I couldn’t remember it all as I turned and sat up. Putting my head in my hands, trying to recall it all. I knew it was intense as I had soaked threw my panties but I wasn’t in pain this time. But why Seven? When I’m so so… I don’t know what I am at him right now. Embarrassed? Definitely scared to talk to him about that visit to the hospital. That dream was amazing though. Just like his kiss… ugh! Why can’t I stop thinking about him? I felt like a fish on a hook, caught and waiting because I’m unable to think about anything else. Unless it was the other Choi but ever since that night he disappeared, I try not to overthink about him. Just hoping he was okay, at the very least. It was hard though after flirting a little, him saving me and _his_ dream too. And before that night, guys didn’t exist to me like this! 

Sighing as I lay back down and the newest dream comes back to my mind. Thinking about how good Seven’s fingers felt inside me. Rubbing and making circle movements as my walls clenched at him. That feeling of his hard head pushing gently into me, made me whine to feel that again. I wiggled out of my undies and pulled off my top before laying back against the pillows. Praying, I could make myself feel something! Anything! Please…

 

_____  
Seven

When he was halfway finished with his project, Seven must have fallen asleep on the tiled floor in the main living space of the bunker. Waking up to a kick to the back of his thigh. What the…? Ah, Vanderwood. 

“Madam, please. Be gentle, I’m fragile~” Seven smiled and snuggle his head back down, next to the angry kitty, obviously mad too that he was woken up. He just got comfortable again when he heard the **ZAP~ZAP** of the taser. He groaned and got up, trying to show the jerk in front of him the biggest pout he could muster. 

Vanderwood wasn’t impressed. “I just got back from working almost forty hours straight and then had to go meet with our boss, don’t piss me off right now. I need to get some sleep in the spare room. You need to finish work. Then, we need to talk.” His elder nagged, sneering at the cat before walking off towards the back of the place. 

“Sure… because it’s not like I didn’t get my first nap in three days…” Luciel whispered under his breath.

“I DON’T CARE! WORK!” 

“How?!” Seriously wondering, since most agents hearing were damaged due to gunfire. 

Seven nabbed a Ph. Pepper and sat at his desk. Shaking off the remaining of his sleepiness before turning on the monitors. He took a drink while they all flipped on and almost choked on the soda while swallowing. Followed by his jaw falling open and then his mouth being covered by his fist, that he bit down on.

MC was getting completely naked in bed. Lately, she had been changing in the bathroom and he thought she figured out about the cameras but it appears not. The movement sensor cam implanted in the knob of her dresser must have seen her and the knobs twin, was meant to pick up audio when the first turned on. He was hoping to give her more privacy but got rewarded instead? 

_‘Thank you past me for getting that!... I’m a horrible person.’_

MC had a more beautiful body then he pictured in his mind… so many times. Too many to count. Even snugging while he worked! Just naked. She was letting her hands wander over her shoulders, elbows perfectly hiding her nipples and then they slowly came down to caress each breast. Both MC’s arms and legs were crossed. It was driving Seven crazy. Just seeing her like this should be enough but he was too greedy for that. 

He was already hardening in his sweatpants at what he had already witnessed. Until MC removed those hands to touch her legs, making them dip between those tone thighs and Seven swore he saw Heaven on his screen. Those breasts were the perfect size for his palms to squeeze and nipples made to lick and suck on. Small enough to fit comfortably in his mouth and as she just showed him, they were overly sensitive. It was impossible not to play the scene he wished for in his head. He wanted to see more but her hands were in the way. By the movements, MC was playing with her clit and the other hand was hovering or pressing against under the bundle of nerves. Legs sliding together and sometimes bending or laying on one side of her. When MC was close they’d straighten and quake, her back bowing but then stopped and she’d started up again. His dick twitched every time but he refused to touch himself unless she was involved. Her breathing was picking up each time an orgasm was within reach but then after watching her for twenty-two minutes and nineteen seconds, she stops. Breasts moving with every heavy exhale. Her body covered in what the camera picks up as random specks of glitter instead of sweat, making MC look even more enchanting as she grabs a pillow from behind her and cuddles her body into it. Hating that he is still admiring her, when clearly, she’s aching. Seven hadn’t realized he was rubbing himself over the sweatpants until she stopped. Yanking his hand away, disappointed with himself for caving.

Now he was worried too. From her actions earlier, crying until falling asleep and then he wakes up to her needing to get off but can’t. Either something was really bothering her that she couldn’t cum or she really didn’t know how to pleasure herself. He hoped it was neither. He saw something dark right above MC’s head and had an idea, hoping it would work and not make a fool of himself. Or regret taking a timeout while pushing her away just to call her for something like this. 

Grabbing the laptop, his headphones just in case and his phone, Seven quietly went in his soundproof bedroom and closed the door. Not like his office wasn’t sound resistant as well and at a flick of a switch, the glass would go from clear to fogged. But he didn’t want to be sitting in his chair for this, even if it was just a quick chat. Pulling up the sensor cam service on the fully charged device and plugging in the headphones, he heard MC sniffle softly into the cushion. Her face hidden by her hair. 

Replacing the earphones with his cellphone after dialing her number and watched as hers lit up on her side. He wished it was a video call. MC at least didn’t put it on silent as she flipped her hair and rolled over, showing him her plump ass and the tiny dimples on her lower back. Seven licked his lip watching her, it took a while and he worried she deny him. 

Then she actually answered!

“Hey, Seven. Is something wrong?” She sounded a little tired and after all that work for nothing, he wasn’t surprised.

“Well, not really. I was going to ask you the same thing to be honest. What are you doing? It’s pretty late…” _‘God, I’m lame.’_

“I am great, just fine… I had a weird dream and wanted to try something out before going back to bed. Ha, there’s a reason for dreams. I guess I’ll just let it stay a dream.” She huffed out, still laying on her belly with her legs kicking.

Now, Seven was very intrigued. Just what happened in that dream and with who? “Hmm…why don’t you tell me about it and perhaps I could help you feel better.” He smirked.

MC stopped kicking and was silent for a while. He looked at his phone, nope, still connected. Then she whispered, “It’s too embarrassing Seven. I can’t.”

Feeling like teasing her a little bit. “I don’t understand why it would be unless it was sexual.” When he heard her groan lightly, he smiled and said, “ooh. Well, you can still tell me about it.”

After waiting a minute, she pulled up her covers and told him want she remembered from a very detailed dream. One that had him taking off the too hot of pants and his hand tightened around his thickness that refused to go down. The only thing MC didn’t add was who was in that damn dream. She was even breathing a little heavy again by the time she was finished.

“MC? Do you mind doing something for me?” Seven asked and she let out a little ‘hmm?’. “Go to the end of your bed, take off your pajama’s and prop a couple pillows behind you.” 

MC sat up so fast her hair was disheveled, cute. She asked why while still grabbing the pillows. He liked seeing her on her hands and knees, looking like she was crawling towards him. 

“I want to try and help you make your dream come true. Also, you’ll probably feel better if you turned on the lights, I heard it’s a thing.” _‘Lair’_

“Um, it won’t work though. I… It never has. Plus, I already… uh, tried.” Even so, the screen turned white as the lights in the room turned on and then returned to color mode. MC was even more gorgeous like this. If he had he way, she wouldn’t own any clothing. He loved the dark contrast of her tattoo against her body and whenever it was next to another body part, making it stand out. Beautiful. Her nipples were a light pink and zooming in as far as the quality let him, there was a little freckle one her right nipple. 

“Now what?” Her voice shocked him back to the call. 

He cleared his throat as he fixed the picture to see just her. “Lean back and drop your legs off the side of the bed. Then-” Sevens voice hitched. Finally, seeing her pussy. Completely bare and smooth mound, more skin to mark and suck on without anything getting in his way. He wouldn’t have complained if she was the opposite either but something about all the things he could do to her like this. It was another excitement. It also made seeing her still glistening from masturbating clearer, fuck… 

“MC. If I was there, I’d be kneeling between those creamy thighs and drag my tongue over those pretty pink folds of yours. My thumbs would be massaging you open more as my mouth went higher…ah. Touch yourself for me MC. I would kiss your sweet clit like I did your lips the other day until I would suck it in my mouth, flicking it lightly with the tip of my tongue before rolling against it hard. You would never know when I'd decide to tease you by thrusting one or both thumbs in your tight little pussy.” He was panting as he talked and watched her. As promised, he wouldn’t let himself get relief unless she did as well. MC eye’s first went wide before obeying him and gathering the wetness from her cunt and mimicking his words with her hands. Seven wanted to take her right then and there. 

“Your such as good, sexy girl. I wanted you from the first time I saw you. When you got out of the shower I almost took you against the wall. I’m so hard right now imagining everything I want to do to you that my cock is dipping all over my hand for you, MC. I want to rub of the head of my cock against you until you plead for it and look in your eye’s as I thrust all the way in you. Stretching you out and fuck you until you’re a moaning wreck. I want to feel your walls quiver around me until we both cum-” He tugged on his dick faster. Wishing it was her tight heat.

“Would you cum in me Luciel?” MC whimpered.

Oh, fuck! The way she gasped out his name like that... those dirty words coming from MC's innocent lips, Seven wanted it. Pictured it... Shit! He needed it. “As much as you want.”

"Oh God! Nnah! Plea..please!" 

MC was close, her fingers pumped into her drenched entrance, he watched her pussy sucking them inside as her legs started to shake and threatened to shut on her. When MC added her other hand to pinch her clit, it sent them both over. MC’s back pushed hard against the pillows that supported her and when she screamed his name, it was the most erotic sound he has ever heard. 

“Fuck…MC!” Seven couldn’t hold back as he groaned, thick cum shot onto his stomach until he felt drained. His dick still pulsating and yet still hard for her. Needing to please her himself instead of just using his voice but this was all he could do for MC. 

The next few minutes were just them panting together and he wished to be there cuddling her. The phone, the screen, it wasn’t enough but they protected her.

 

_____  
MC

How did he do the impossible for me? I could almost feel everything he said and not only that. I remember the moment he looked at me after the shower, like a predator until he snapped out of it. It was a little scary how hot the look was after just meeting him. 

Now my body was tired but felt high again. I don’t think I’ll forget the words that rushed out of his devilish yet sweet mouth that caused another ripple of pleasure to go through me. An effect after an orgasm? I had an Orgasm! And not through a dream this time!

“Thank you, Seven. That was amazing.” I say, blushing now that he heard probably weird things from me. Ha, oh well! I was too giddy. Wasn’t he pausing off and on while he moaned or growled into the phone too? It made me feel like he could see me. I almost asked him but I ended up yawning instead.

“You are welcome, princess. You should go to bed. I have to work anyway and Binxie is probably pacing outside my door. Sweet dreams~” He said and hung up before I could say goodbye, making me a little sad, especially since he had to work so late at night… Morning. I groaned and went to the bathroom and then crawled back into bed. Wishing he was behind me, holding me.

_‘Weird, he called me princess too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what he was going to say at the end of MC's dream? (>_<)


	15. Fading-Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me a bit longer then normal. I hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> UPDATE: I just realized that I messed up the date when posting last night since my laptop is set for California time and not Michigan. I normally let a chapter out around midnight lol. Oops

Saeran  
  


-Day 3-

  
  


Saeran had been chained to Rika’s bed. Both his wrists were in tight restraints but one arm was loose enough in case he needed to roll over and vomit, the leader didn’t want him to stain her perfect bedding. After the first two bottles of the special Elixir’s, one right after each other, Saeran could barely focus on anything or see clearly. Always doing two at a time. His body was burning. Swearing he felt fire licking his skin. No matter how many times Saeran tried to slam the back of his skulk against the headboard, he couldn’t escape the feeling. His heart was too calm compared to the panic racing through his mind. What else was touching him? It felt like something was crawling all over him but whichever way he turned it refused to stop, only speed up. As did his breathing. Disgusting. And yet, his hearts rate was still slowing.

  
  


_‘Make it stop. PLEASE! Make it all stop… distract yourself. Think of something… think of MC. Had she woken up disappointed that I wasn’t there with her after the night we had? Would she calm me down if she was here? Wipe away whatever was on me, touching me? Of course, too kind for her own good, too good.’_

  
  


He thought of MC peeking through her hair up at him when she bowed, shy. How she tilted her head to look backwards at him and her lashes fluttering like a butterfly, flirting. All the emotions that flickered inside those eyes, overthinking. The playful purr to MC’s voice as she would talk while smirking to herself, like she had an inside joke or story to everything she said, teasing. How she would give kind smiles as she talked to other people she passed on the street, welcoming. The caring MC who made sleeping children more comfortable in their beds, loving. The girl who would hide from the world in the weirdest places, scared.

  
  


Someone who was desperate to know his name, even if he was just passing through at the time. And the MC who panted under him as he touched her. Saeran didn’t want to look away from her. When he saw how focused MC was on him, he didn’t like it. Suddenly realizing that she might actually dislike the who he was or how he looked. Old insecurities slammed back into his mind. Saeran had waited so long for her that he didn’t even consider if MC would like the type of person he was. Never working on himself for her but only for the Savior or ruining the RFA. Never taking proper care of himself and it showed. 

  
  


Right now, Saeran would do anything to be near her or fuck, he would settle to just be able to watch her on his monitor. Or just listen to MC’s voice during her meetings and he didn’t have to see her at all. Saeran smiled at the thought. How long has he been denying feeling this? Was it all the way back since he woke up and was rid of Ray? Or was it Ray combining his feelings with Saeran, that caused it? 

  
  


He tensed at the shift in the air around the bed, feeling pressure next to him as the mattress dipped but he couldn’t move or look over to see who it was. Hating how helpless he was.

  
  


“Give him more,” the woman hummed.

  
  


“But Sav-”

  
  


“He can take it. Saeran will be perfection after this.” Something brushed his cheek, making him cringe. Waves of gold filled his vision; dull eyes studied his own and her mouth curled in a cruel childlike grin. Insanity was staring at him. “You’re mine, Saeran. My creation.”

  
  


______  
Sae…

 

-Day 4-

  
  


How many days has it been? A week? More? His mind too hazy. Why couldn’t he think straight? Only feeling the sweat dipping pass his eyebrows and each would only slip into his eyes, blinking them away did nothing. Eye’s that felt so dry but only burned and strung with every drop that fell into the creases of his lids. If only he could rub them. Saeran’s free arm was back to being secured and pulled equally as tight as the other now after attacking the man with all the bottles. They were filled with something as thick as paste, making him gag every time he was forced to drink it and left a bitter chemical like chalk after taste. Remembering once something similar from his past but thinner and was easier to swallow. Only disliking the bitterness. Didn’t he sweeten the liquid without her knowing? Although, it didn’t always help; that was better than this poison, each swallow made his throat itch and the room spin. His head was spinning, spinning in, spiraling, always spiraling out and making his stomach twist if anything pulled him out of the delirious state the drink put him in. Wishing to be left alone as he floated away. But those people always came… voices, so many voices… Ears reaching to hear the one he needed to hear the most but she wasn’t there. Why? It made him hate them more.

  
  


Other’s in matching cloaks kept coming in to tell him what his purpose was, not really who he was to them though. Just that he was important. That they all needed his help, something only he can do and they _begged_ and _nagged_ him for hours. Chanting the same words over and over, again and again! Blocking them out as much as one could but it was useless. He couldn’t help thinking it was hilarious that someone would chain the only person they needed to willingly help them and expect their _guest_ to just say ‘Okay, sure! Why not?!’ Hoping the glares he sent their way would be answer enough and make them back off. Also, useless.

 

Only one voice he’ll listen to and one person he wanted to see… what was… her name? The others would mention her name once or twice but it faded away soon after. Only details of her stayed, he was still obsessed with her but why couldn’t his buzzing mind grab hold of something as easy as her name? Her scent, the vocals of her speech, her soft skin, the expressions she made, those eyes, lips and her taste, he remembered it all. Finding out her name became his newest obsession. 

  
  


_‘I’ll remember, she’s too important to me… me? I’m… who am I?”_ His heart finally started to race with panic.

  
  


Finally, he blacked out…

 

______  
……  
  
  
-Day 6-

 

Stretching his arms above his head before snapping his neck side to side, creating a loud crack and sigh. He had never felt better in his life. So much euphoria ran through his veins since he was able to accessed the messenger again and sent the email so early that morning. Finding out or re-finding out what had happened to him during his bullshit life and now knowing he could fuck up the main cause of his pain. Anything to hurt them brought on the highest high he could reach. The reason he wasn’t happy and who made him that way, the twisted smile almost reaching his eyes. Seeing that the other had barely gained an edge or learned a damn thing about him was the best feeling, why not rub it in a little bit more?

  
  


_‘I’ll ruin you and everyone you know.’_

  
  


All he had to figure out now was what to do with that girl. Play with her? Sure, but after or before handing her off to the Savior? Why her anyways? They had plenty of playthings under their own roof so why not nab one of them? Furthermore, why did he have to do this bullshit? Watch over the girl like a babysitter? Watching every boring conversation in the chatroom play out when he could be doing whatever he wanted? Designing the email was a distraction and a hope for entertainment. This girl though was proving to be a useless little thing that didn’t belong here. She doesn’t deserve what’s coming to her. Surely, there was someone better? 

 

The pounding inside his head came back. _‘She’s not useless and no one is better than her. YOU know this. Remember her!’_ Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT THE FUCK UP!

  
  


Useless…Visions played like a movie behind his lids, an unknown voice echoing throughout his mind, making him feel like it was vibrating as he clawed his fingers through messy white hair and pulled. Each flash made the throbbing in his temples worse. Stumbling around as he pushed away from the desk and faced himself in the bathroom mirror, gazing at the glossy dullness to his eyes and the black indents under them seemed to help. The thoughts weren’t his own and he hated that. Wanted nothing more then to shut it up permanently. 

  
  


His heart would start pounding every time this happened and it was like watching someone else’s life while being on the sidelines. Even if he was seeing himself. Even if there were too many to count, memories of a beautiful girl that _he_ use to watch. It didn’t change the fact that the him now doesn’t know her. Probably as fake as any other person in his past life besides the Savior. He won’t let her use him again, MC. Little charms are pointless things.

  
  


“She’s mine to do with as I please,” he said to the reflection, the laugh from him would probably sicken her as he felt his insides twist in dread. Good because this was the real him… Glancing down into the sink before smirking back up, the pink tips of his hair is slowly becoming less noticeable now. Smirking once more, knowing _he_ was still listening, “watch me if you like~… because that’s all you’ll be able to do regarding her from now on.”

  
  


Walking back to the computer setup, the screen of her room showed her in the middle of touching herself. Even though a thrill went through his body, he scoffed and switched off that monitor. A whine sounded off inside his head making him roll his eyes at the pathetic sound. “Fucking slut,” he sneered before getting back to work, “perhaps that’s how I’ll make good use out of her.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the real Unknown has finally shown up? :(
> 
> I didn't like writing this chapter, I changed a lot of what was actually going to be in it because I didn't want to actually torture him or change the warnings for this story regarding Saeran.


	16. Update (story not canceled)

Sorry everyone, I know this is a very long break for me. Many things have happened since September, to the point I can't even list them all. With health, wellness of my family and the last two chapters has made it hard for me to move forward. I might rewrite them. Let me know what you think about this and they will either stay or go. Adding Zen into the mix is hard for me as well. It has caused some writers block. I haven't even been online at all lately. But I hope everyone is well, that this nasty tummy flu doesn't hit you either!

**Author's Note:**

> September 17  
> NOTE: the next chapter is going to be very late, I thought I could over this cold that I've had for a week but I woke up this morning feeling it in my chest. Really hoping that it won't turn into bronchitis or I might have to be stuck in the hospital for a few days. I'm very concerned but also very sorry about not being able to write for you guys. :(


End file.
